


From Yesterday

by DaniJayNel



Category: Assassin's Creed Odyssey
Genre: AU, Angst, Childhood Trauma, F/F, Happy Ending, Kyssandra - Freeform, Smut, Youtuber Kassandra, anger issues, multichap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-08-03 04:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Kyra moves into a new town to escape the shadows from her past that never seem to leave her alone. With no friends and issues bone deep, she goes to the gym to escape.Kassandra is a Youtuber, beloved by hordes of lesbians for fitness videos (her abs) and her weekly vlogs. She also deals with the trauma of her childhood, and uses the gym to help keep her anger in check.At the gym, Kyra watches one of Kassandra's videos, and when she looks up, she's stunned. Working out not too far from her is Kassandra in the flesh.Sparks and tempers fly. Will they overcome their trauma and let love in?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing for Assassin's Creed ever, and I'm a massive fan. I'm also insanely in love with Kassandra so enjoy!

Kyra’s breaths puffed in and out evenly as she kept to a relaxed pace, starting the treadmill slowly before really challenging herself. This was her first time using this gym, so she had her cordless earbuds in and her phone propped up on the treadmill. She actually wasn’t listening to anything, but watching a video. A Youtube video, to be precise.

“Thanks for watching this video!” the Youtuber concluded, grinning charmingly at the camera. “If you liked what you saw,” she smirked, letting the inuendo settle, “then please do give this video a like and subscribe for more content. Next video should have Barnabas doing something wild,” she paused, lips quivering. “Probably. Until next time! Kassandra of Sparta out.”

Kyra sighed. Was it really so healthy for her to be so interested in a Youtube celebrity? She had stumbled across Kassandra’s videos years ago, when she’d mostly just started out. She was a fitness channel, but she did a lot of daily vlogging and also gym vlogging, though the latter had declined due to fangirls constantly finding out where she lived and crowding her. The reason for that, though, was… well, Kassandra never became a two million subscribed Youtuber just because of her informational videos. She was absolutely ripped and attractive, as if she had been personally sculpted by the gods and set free on the earth to send the entire lesbian population on fire.

Kyra wanted to watch another video, but decided it would get her too riled up. She selected her favourite playlist—suggested by Kassandra, of course—and increased the speed of her run. She focused on a fixed point in front of her, and ran as hard as she could without hurting herself. This went on for a handful of minutes, making her muscles shake with excursion. Sweat dotted out along her skin, dripping to the floor, and her heart was thudding hard in her throat. It felt so good to exert herself like this. Lately, all that could clear her mind was the roaring of her blood in her ears.

Just before she reached out to switch the treadmill off, Kyra spotted movement in her peripheral vision that shouldn’t have drawn her attention, but did. Her song finished then too, and she heard the deep, amused laughter that was somehow familiar, and yet not. Her steps stumbled immediately and she lashed out to catch her balance before she face planted and broke all her teeth. She switched the machine off and stood there, dripping sweat, breathing haggardly like she had just fought off a group of bloodthirsty Spartans.

“It can’t be,” Kyra muttered to herself. It felt weird to talk aloud so suddenly. She was so used to going days without a word, because there was no one to talk to.

 _There’s no way,_ Kyra thought to herself. She could have sworn the woman she was staring at was Kassandra, the Youtuber she has _just_ finished watching. But there was absolutely no way, right? Heart pounding, Kyra stepped off the treadmill and casually walked by to a rack of weights. Kassandra—if it was her—was laughing again at something the man next to her said. When Kyra looked at him, her heart jumped again. He was old, with bone white hair and a milky eye damaged by the slash of a scar. He was most definitely Barnabas, a close friend of Kassandra and a fellow fitness Youtuber that she had promoted herself.

Kyra hadn’t watched too many of Barnabas’ videos, but of what she had seen she had really enjoyed. He was snarky and ridiculous, and the stories he had to tell were wild and intricate. He was in his seventies but he had the body of a twenty-year old. His entire channel was dedicated to showing that old people could still be people too. It was aptly named _OldPeopleGymToo._

By then Kyra’s mouth was completely dry. She wasn’t sure if her heart had ever almost literally leapt out of her chest like that. She stared openly at Kassandra, at the pull and release of her muscles, of how her shirt pulled taught over her shoulders and sides when she lifted her arms. She had a layer of sweat on her, but she looked glorious. Kyra did _not_ have a massive crush on her. Of course not. Who did that?

“Fear not, lamb,” Barnabas laughed, lightly kicking her foot. “I’ll protect you from those wild lesbians.”

Kyra realized she could hear them clearly, and she tensed eagerly to hear Kassandra reply.

“Like I need protecting from them,” Kassandra shot back, snorting.

“Last time they stole your gym clothes straight from your bag while you were showering. Or did you forget how I had to let you wear my sweaty ones until you got home?”

Kassandra’s face contorted in disgust. “Ugh, don’t remind me.”

Barnabas bellowed in laughter, but Kassandra grinned in amusement. She looked up suddenly, catching Kyra’s eyes, and frowned. Kyra immediately turned around, face flushing, and pretended to very intently study a pink 5KG weight. Her ears were even burning.

“Get a fucking grip,” she growled at herself, suddenly angry. Kassandra was just a Youtuber. So what? As much as Kyra wanted to turn around and watch her workout for the rest of the day, that was creepy. She probably wouldn’t appreciate being approached, anyway. Not that Kyra would actually approach her. For what?

Sighing, Kyra gripped the towel in her hand tighter and left for the shower. She cleaned herself quickly, eager to leave this place and get back home, where it was safe and she didn’t have to paste on a fake smile. After dressing, she shouldered her gym bag and left, muscles sore and legs wobbly, but her body tingling from the pleasurable soreness.

 _God, I could use a different type of pleasurable soreness,_ she thought. It had been so long since she’d even been in a relationship, never mind had sex.

Kyra rounded the corner, chest feeling tight with anxiety as it always was, and decided she would go home and watch movies or something until this inner darkness dissipated, but stopped abruptly when someone stepped in front of her. From the naked chest and curly white hairs, she immediately realized who it was, and looked up into Barnabas’ narrowed eyes—or eye. He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned at her. A memory suddenly assaulted her, unwelcomed.

_“Listen closely, Kyra,” the voice told her, fingers bruising her upper arm, “you obey me, or I will punish you severely. Do you understand, girl?”_

Kyra took a huge step back, startled, and bumped into someone behind her. Warm hands covered her upper arms, chasing away the sudden panic, and Kyra whirled around.

“Barnabas, don’t be rude to her,” Kassandra said, giving Barnabas a glare.

“She’s clearly a fan,” Barnabas countered, eyeing Kyra carefully.

“So, we should be friendly and polite,” she shot back. “Not imposing. Stop sticking out your boobs.”

Barnabas made his pecks dance, and despite the action, his face was still stony and serious. “You’ve got to learn to threaten these women,” he countered, quirking a white brow. “Or they’ll never leave you alone.”

Kassandra sighed deeply. She still seemed amused, but Kyra got the sense that she was definitely suspicious and highly cautious. Her upper arms tingled where Kassandra had touched her, and she still couldn’t really fathom that her favourite Youtuber was actually standing right in front of her, in the flesh, with wet hair tied up in a bun and droplets still scattered across her skin. Kyra could smell the body spray on her, and it made her pulse hammer. She didn’t let any of this show on her face, though, and forced herself to appear calm and impassive.

“Excuse me?” she finally spoke, shooting looks between the two of them. “Have I done something to warrant trouble?”

Barnabas narrowed his eyes, but Kassandra put a hand on his shoulder and, reluctantly, he left them alone. When Kassandra turned back to face Kyra, she was frowning. “I’m sorry about him,” she said. “He tends to be overly protective of me. I keep telling him he should have had a daughter of his own, but he’s too old now.”

Kyra wanted to smile, but didn’t. “I’m sorry, but I don’t know either of you, and I’d prefer it if you stopped bothering me for no reason.” She injected more venom into her voice than intended, surprising them both.

“I apologize deeply,” Kassandra rushed, frowning deeper. “But I saw you staring at me, and listening to us, and as Barnabas said, I need to protect myself from crazy fans.”

Kyra lifted a practiced brow. “Why would I be a fan, and why would I do anything that would need for you to protect yourself from me?” She openly eyed Kassandra’s thick arms, emphasizing her point.

Kassandra laughed. “You’d be surprised how strong a crazed fangirl can be. Do you not know who I am?”

 _Yes._ “No.”

Kassandra didn’t seem to believe it, for she smirked arrogantly and crossed her arms over her chest. “Oh? Alright then. Again, I apologize for the misunderstanding. I’m a Youtuber, and I have a huge following.” She held her hand out. “My name is Kassandra.”

Kyra didn’t want to touch her skin—though she really did—but she didn’t want to be overly rude for no reason, because that would just make it obvious that she was being stubborn for the sake of being stubborn. Swallowing, she slid her hand against Kassandra’s and resisted a shudder when they squeezed hands—hard. Clearly Kassandra enjoyed displaying her immense strength, and even though her grip hurt, Kyra smiled politely and waited for Kassandra to drop her hand first, which she eventually did after an uncomfortably long moment passed.

“I don’t watch Youtube,” Kyra lied smoothly. “So I wouldn’t know who you are. Is Youtube even relevant?”

Kassandra’s smile almost twitched out of place. “Well, I make enough from it to buy this entire gym for myself.”

 _Oh, so she really is arrogant in real life too_. It wasn’t such a let-down, though. For some reason Kyra found Kassandra’s over confidence so sexy. Who didn’t like a buff, tall, cocky woman? Kyra certainly did. God, she was starting to get flustered talking to her like that, but she was doing everything in her mental capacity to remain absolutely unaffected outwardly. So far, it was working.

“You should check out my channel,” Kassandra suggested casually—but clearly too eagerly. “It’s called KassandraOfSparta. I do fitness, but mostly daily vlogs. My viewers like watching my daily life, especially when I work out.” From the way she said that, she knew exactly why they watched her workout videos.

“I know,” Kyra blurted. She realized her error and knew her ears were starting to burn.

Kassandra’s brow lifted. “You know?”

“I mean, I can see why.” She wanted this interaction to end as soon as possible, before she did something as shameful as blushing. Or god forbid, admit she watched Kassandra’s videos. “Anyway, I need to head home. I’m sorry for making you think I thought you were anyone of importance, or that I’d pounce on you.”

She brushed past Kassandra, careful not to touch her, and almost made it away until Kassandra called after her.

“That’s alright, it all depends on who does the pouncing.”

Kyra resisted the urge to look back at her, and finally let herself smile. Her heart was hammering away in her chest like it was trying to create enough kinetic energy to power the entire earth for the next million years. She hurried to her car, dumped her bag in the back seat and shoved her key in the ignition. She sat there for a while, just breathing and getting her heart back to normal.

“When last did I ever feel this much?” she wondered aloud. Sighing, she fastened her seatbelt and started the car. Before she reversed, she saw Kassandra exiting the gym. She strode with such strength and confidence that Kyra envied her, and when she looked up and gave a little wave, Kyra’s heart jerked. She didn’t wave back and instead raced home, furious with herself for feeling so attracted.

It was Kassandra, so of course she would be. But… goddamnit.

XxX

She stood there, hand still mid-air, her smile frozen on her face. It dropped quickly. Kassandra wasn’t used to being rejected so coldly, so she could admit that it stung. She had waved at the stranger, hoping to get a wave back, because Kassandra was most definitely attracted to her.

When she dropped her hand, she realized with dismay that she hadn’t gotten a name in return. The beautiful stranger would remain just that, a stranger. “Goddamnit,” she cursed under her breath. The _one_ time she actually wouldn’t have minded being fangirled over in person, and the woman wasn’t even interested. She didn’t even know who Kassandra was. It probably should have been embarrassing, but she didn’t have that much humility. Her fame didn’t just amount on its own.

“So, did you fight or fuck?” Barnabas asked her suddenly from her right. Kassandra startled at the sudden bark of his voice. When his bushy brows lifted in surprise, she was shocked to feel herself flush.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that, old man.”

Barnabas laughed. “Sneak up? There’s no sneaking up on the mighty Kassandra of Sparta. Didn’t you hear me approach?”

No, she actually hadn’t. Kassandra bit into her lip and stared down the street, where her beautiful stranger had left the parking lot, and probably Kassandra’s life.

 _Don’t be so dramatic,_ she scolded herself, _you’ll probably see her again. She must be new to this gym, or even the area_.

It was a small town, so seeing a new face either meant someone was visiting family or had recently moved in. Maybe she could ask someone at the gym. If she flexed enough, she could get any information she wanted. Someone was bound to know who that beautiful woman was, and if Kassandra was lucky, they would give her name.

Kassandra tossed her dirty towel in Barnabas’ face, then hopped into her car, laughing. Barnabas had better aim though, and managed to launch the towel back, directly in Kassandra’s face and mostly open mouth. She tossed the towel, glared at Barnabas who was howling in laughter, and then left for home. She loved him to bits, but sometimes he was a lot to handle. She wouldn’t exchange him for anything in the world though.

Once she got home she dumped her dirty clothes in the basket, then opened her laptop to check her emails and respond to some messages and replies. The moment she switched her phone back on, she was assaulted by thousands of notifications. She winced, opened twitter and hovered hesitantly on the notification bell. Girls loved to tweet at her. Most of it was sweet, but some of the lesbians out there had… strange appetites, and they wanted Kassandra’s muscles to satisfy them. She smirked lightly to herself and decided to rather type up a new tweet. Send her fans into chaos.

Satisfied, she started scrolling through the endless amounts of fan messages, videos, confessions and artworks. It would be a while before she gave up, and even longer until she realized the true chaos she had just unleashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kassandra can rail me


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, it continues

“Alright, since literally all of you have been begging me to talk about it, this video is going to be a short story about the mysterious beautiful woman I mentioned in that tweet a week ago,” Kassandra started, staring intently at the camera. “I don’t usually do this, but I’ve never really seen so much controversy surrounding just one of my tweets.” She laughed and ran her fingers through her loose hair. It was getting long. She needed to get it cut sometime soon, or just trimmed. She hadn’t felt like tying it up or anything, so she left it loose and cascading over one shoulder.

A week ago, Kassandra had confidently—and stupidly—tweeted about her encounter with the beautiful woman. Maybe she had done so in the hopes that the woman would see it, but thinking of it now, of course her fans would have reacted the way they did. Most had been furious that anyone with half a brain would reject Kassandra, while some were so jealous that they were trying to find information on this woman to harass her. It was frightening, honestly, and Kassandra was really glad she didn’t know this woman’s identity otherwise she might have been stupid enough to tweet _at_ her. God forbid.

“So, I was at the gym with Barnabas a week ago,” she continued, “and I was just finishing up on my shoulder workout. Barnabas was, as usual, talking shit.” She snickered. “I can’t even remember what, but it made me laugh pretty hard. God, I love that old man. So, I’m laughing at Barney and then I get this feeling like someone is watching me. You know that feeling? Like, a tingle down your spine. So I look up, like anyone would, and there she is, staring at me.”

Telling the story like this made Kassandra mildly embarrassed, though she didn’t let it show on her face.

“Naturally I immediately thought, shit, she’s a fan and she’s recognized me, because she had an expression that definitely looked like she recognized me. Of course Barnabas has like, spider senses when it comes to anything revolving me, so he sees her too and he isn’t impressed. He was there at the Con incident, and I don’t think he really got over it.

“So, the beautiful woman sees us staring, turns away abruptly. Like, it was obvious that she knew that we knew she was staring. I thought maybe she would come up to me, you know? Try to talk to me or get my autograph or something. But she just… ran away. Or more like, walked really fast. Fast walked away to the showers. So I thought, oh, okay she must be nervous. I was ready to just let it go, but Barnabas starts to get worked up. He’s convinced that this woman is going to post my location on every social media site she can. I tried to convince him that she probably wouldn’t, but I was worried. I had to leave my hometown because some of you wouldn’t leave me alone.” She paused, took a breath and stared pointedly.

“Not that I’m accusing all of you. Most of you are absolutely amazing, and I hate that the small few ruin the beautiful community I have. It was pretty fun to be mobbed by bunch of women all trying to tear my shirt off to see my abs,” she chuckled in pure amusement.

“I just want my personal life and my Youtube life to remain separate. So, Barnabas and I go shower and I tell him to relax. He finished before me and when I was on my way out, I saw him cornering the woman. My heart absolutely dropped. Barney is a sweetheart, but he can get pretty aggressive when he protects someone. _Especially me._ ” The last part she whispered as if no one would hear it, but she grinned. “I intervened, as would any gentlewoman. But this woman just… was stone cold. She looked spooked at first, but then she just seemed uninterested. I was interested in an instant, I mean, I’m a lesbian, I have eyes and she’s honestly drop dead gorgeous.” She sighed wistfully, looking away from the camera to a point faraway.

“Anyway,” she continued, “I tried to be smooth but I think I just came off as really arrogant, which I know I tend to do a lot. She wasn’t impressed. Turns out she doesn’t even use Youtube at all, or know much about it. I stupidly told her how ‘famous’ I am, like an idiot. I still don’t know why I tried to impress her with that. Most people outside of Youtube think it’s just this small thing that nobodies do, even though there are so many extremely successful people who make their living making videos, like me.”

Frowning then, she brushed her hair back and blew out a hot breath. “She must have thought I’m a real douche,” she mused aloud, eyes unfocused. “So she left. I saw her leaving the parking lot and waved like a teenager, but she didn’t wave back, and that’s the story. Nothing happened. Just an entire disaster of an encounter. She won’t see this video, so I figured I’d just make it and get it off my chest. Wow, this went on way longer than I thought it would. Thank you for watching, and please, this woman didn’t do anything wrong! I don’t even know her name, even though I gave mine.” She pouted. “I’ll see you ladies next video. Kassandra of Sparta out.”

She winked, and the video ended.

XxX

Kyra had decided very early on that Layla was definitely a rough and tumble type of person. She did things impulsively and looked so far forward she usually didn’t see what was in front of her. So it was with great surprise that Kyra met Layla’s wife, Victoria. She was tall and beautiful and she carried herself like she had not a care in the world. Kyra immediately pegged her as a doctor, and she was right.

“Victoria, Kyra,” Layla introduced them, gesturing between them.

Kyra took Victoria’s hand with a pleased smile. “I was not expecting you to be so…” she trailed off, uncertain if she should continue.

“Beautiful?” Victoria ended for her, smiling playfully. “Smart? Lovely? Not at all who you pictured Layla to be married to?”

Layla barked out a laugh and tugged Victoria towards her for a kiss. “I love that attitude of yours.”

“Of course you do, darling.”

Kyra took her seat. “Those are definitely words I would have used. It’s lovely to meet you.”

Victoria sat down and took Layla’s hand in her own. Her eyes were kind and warm as they stared over the table. “Likewise. Usually no one likes Layla enough to agree to drinks after work.”

Kyra nodded. “I could sense that.”

“Hey, I’m right here,” Layla interjected. “Don’t be rude to me. I’m paying.”

Victoria lifted a blonde brow. “You are?”

Kyra politely looked away to study the menu, giving the couple privacy to bicker playfully as they clearly often did. Instead of visiting the local bar, Black Flag, like Kyra had thought they would, Layla had suggested they go to one of the nicer restaurants. It was beautiful and classy, and Kyra definitely felt slightly underdressed in just her jeans and blue button-up. She hadn’t thought it necessary to pop home to change.

Once the bickering and minor making out ended, they all decided to order drinks. Kyra choose no alcohol, and endured some jibes from Layla about her being a bore until Victoria playfully elbowed her in the ribs and scolded her. Layla pouted, but Victoria kissed it away.

It was mildly uncomfortable to be exposed to so much affection all at once, but Kyra tried her best not to let it show. She smiled and laughed when appropriate, and engaged in conversation about Victoria’s practise and how she and Layla had met. They were so disgustingly in love that it made Kyra want to leap out the window and never return. She would never admit that she was bitter about her lack of romantic affairs, but she definitely was.

Not that she had anyone to blame but herself.

“And how about you?” Victoria finally asked, eyes twinkling. “Anyone special?”

Kyra looked down at her glass and the melting ice at the bottom. “No,” she answered plainly.

“Seriously?” Layla all but yelled, eyes wide. “How is it possible that you’re single?”

Kyra frowned. Victoria, definitely the more tactful one, put a hand on Layla’s and shook her head. Layla’s eyes widened and turned apologetic, but Kyra played it off with a laugh. “I move around too much,” she explained. “It’s just not easy to maintain relationships when I’m never sure how long they’ll last.”

The topic changed quickly after that, and she was immensely grateful. They all decided on one more round of drinks. Kyra decided that after this she would go home, and thanked the waiter when he set her drink down on the table. She got the sudden sensation of eyes on her, and looked around the restaurant in curiosity. When her eyes met a familiar face, her stomach nearly bottomed out. Across the restaurant, staring pointedly right at her, was Kassandra.

Kyra’s grip on her glass tightened. Kassandra stood. It took all of Kyra’s willpower not to bolt right there, and all she could do was sit there, and wait as Kassandra headed right for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sub this fic cause there will be more


	3. Chapter 3

Kassandra absolutely loved her family. They weren’t short of their issues, and they tended to be all over the place, but the bickering was home. Her brother Alexios sat right next to her, and he was arguing smugly with their younger step brother, Stentor. Nikolaos, their step father, watched on with a stony expression on his face, taking it all in. Their mother clapped her hands together once, sharply, and silenced the arguing.

“That’s enough, boys,” she told them firmly, quirking a brow, asking them to challenge her. Kassandra grinned as her brothers dipped their heads and held their tongues. “We’re here to visit Kassandra, not compare your lengths.”

Both boys went red in the face.

“Mom!” they exclaimed in unison.

“She’s right,” Kassandra echoed, popping a chip from her plate into her mouth. “If I knew all you’d do was argue, I’d have stayed home and recorded something.”

Stentor gave her a sour look. “I can’t imagine doing that all day.”

“What, making money?” she shot at him.

“Kass makes so much money,” Alexios told Stentor, smiling smugly. “More than you’ll ever make.”

Kassandra wrapped an arm around her brother’s shoulders and hugged him close. “That’s my baby bro, defending me against the enemy.”

“Father, she’s calling me the enemy again!” Stentor complained to Nikolaus. Kassandra was pretty sure he had just completely zoned out. He was peacefully cutting and eating his steak, sipping his red wine.

“They’re just words, son,” Nikolaus responded. “Ignore them.”

“But!”

“Stentor,” Myrene warned.

Kassandra was older than her brothers by a lot. She was twenty-four, Alexious was 19 and Stentor was 18. Being the youngest always stung him, and he hated being in anyone’s shadow but his father’s. He was still in school while Alexios had graduated the year before.

“Kassandra, stop egging them on,” Myrene directed at her, even though there was a glint of mischief in her eyes. “You know they snap at that dangling meat like starved animals.”

Kassandra laughed and nodded, finally releasing Alexios from her hug. She reached for her glass, took a deep swallow of water, then nearly choked on it when she looked to the side and saw someone she was sure she’d never see again. Alexios immediately slapped her back as she coughed and hacked the water back up.

“Are you alright Kass?”

Kassandra waved her hand, face red. “Fine. Perfect. Thank you.”

“You can’t even swallow right,” Stentor told her, sticking his nose up.

“Neither could your mother, since you’re here,” Alexios shot back.

“Alexios, enough!” Myrene snapped.

Kassandra didn’t even have the brain power to laugh at that brilliant joke. Instead she stared at her beautiful stranger across the restaurant. She was sitting with two other women who were quite obviously a couple, and sipping on a drink. Her hair was let down and she had a dark blue button up shirt. Despite the plain outfit, she looked… attractive as hell, even just from the side. Kassandra stared pointedly at her, heartbeat slowly peaking and rising, pounding in her ears. She couldn’t even hear her brothers arguing anymore.

As if the fates were on her side, the woman looked up and directly into her eyes. Kassandra straightened in her seat, sucking in a breath. This was it. Her chance. She’d been sulking about it for days, that she’d never gotten a name or a number, and the more she agonized over it, the more she felt attracted. Whether it was coincidence or not—which is probably was—this was an opportunity. Kassandra wasn’t going to let it slip by, not again.

“Kassandra?” Myrene asked, concerned, but Kassandra gave her a wink and then stood from her seat. The stranger was still watching her, eyes a little wide.

“I’ll be right back mom,” she told her. “Just saw someone I need to say hi to.”

Kassandra forced herself to calm down, and felt her heartbeat slow and her palms dry up. She made sure to walk her usual confident swagger, and gave the staring stranger a little grin as she walked up to her. The other two at the table noticed her approach and stared at her in curiosity. When Kassandra stopped by the table, she was in complete control of her emotions again.

“Hi,” she greeted, voice smooth and dark. “I saw you from my table and had to speak to you again. Do you remember me, from the gym?”

The woman put her elbow on the table, her chin in her palm. Her lips quirked into a half-smile and she lifted a brow. “Hmm. The gym?”

Kassandra wondered if she was intentionally being this cold, or if she truly didn’t remember. She suddenly didn’t feel so sure of herself, and her forehead creased.

“I do,” the woman finally said, grinning at her. “The Viewtuber, right?”

Kassandra laughed. “Sure. My name is Kassandra. I never got your name when we first met.”

She held her hand out, hoping that—as horrible as it was—she put the stranger in a position where she couldn’t not introduce herself. The other two women were openly staring at them, which only added to the pressure.

“I’m Kyra,” she finally said, slipping her palm against Kassandra’s and squeezing— _hard._ Kassandra actually winced, but hid her pain quickly and grinned.

“Kyra. That’s a lovely name.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m sorry for waltzing over here and interrupting.”

“Not at all,” one of the women spoke up. She was blonde and blue-eyed, and certainly too sophisticated for this restaurant. “Don’t mind us.”

Kassandra smiled at her and was about to respond, but Kyra cut in.

“Is there any special reason you walked over here? Unless you really just wanted my name, in which case it was given.”

A tingle ran right down Kassandra’s spine. Looking into those beautiful hazel eyes, she could very easily drown. Her heart was starting to pound again and her mouth was extremely dry. “I actually also wanted to ask for your number.”

“Ooh,” Kyra’s other companion cooed, grinning teasingly at them. “I thought you said you had no one special.”

Kyra looked at her sharply. “I don’t.”

Kassandra fully expected to get rejected. Kyra wasn’t showing much interest, but when she turned back around and their eyes met, Kassandra was excited to see eagerness in Kyra’s eyes. Her cheeks were a mild shade darker, too.

“I promise you won’t regret it,” Kassandra added with a smirk. “I’m quite lovely to know.”

Kyra’s brows lifted into her hairline. “Confident, are you? And what if I realize that you’re really just boring?”

Kassandra straightened her shoulders, shrugged. “Then you at least gave it a shot. So…?” She put on her most imploring look.

Kyra sighed. “Sure. Does anyone have a paper and pen?”

Kyra’s dark haired friend nearly leapt over the table to offer both objects, and then everyone watched as Kyra wrote down her number and handed it over. Kassandra took it with a smug grin. “Thank you, Kyra.”

Kyra gave her a lifted brow. “You’re welcome, Kassandra.”

There was nothing more to really say without being even more of a nuisance, so she dipped her head in farewell and made her way back to her table. Alexios gave her a little grin, which she ignored, and bumped their shoulders.

“New girlfriend?” he asked playfully, wiggling his brows.

Kassandra let out a sigh. “No, not yet.”

“Yet,” he snorted. “Right.”

He thankfully decided to drop it and turned to Stentor to tease him about his lack of romance. Kassandra tried to get back into her meal, but her eyes kept drifting over to Kyra’s table. She was just so… beautiful. Kyra looked up and caught her eyes, but quickly looked away. Kassandra pressed her mouth against her hand and pulled out her phone. Her fingers were twitching.


	4. Chapter 4

Follow me!

[SHOW MORE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

* * *

 

_Pinned by KassandraOfSparta_  
**toogay**  
Helo. Strong shoulders. Gay.

            **KassandraOfSparta  
            ** big mood

**THISISGAYSPARTA  
** Oh my god Kassandra, you should totally ask her out on a date! Congrats on finding her and getting her number. I suppose you won’t tell us her name. Obvious. Keep us updated, please!

**Make-my-yogurt-greek  
** Kassandra, please Sparta-kick me in the head, killing me instantly

            **heybye  
            ** why do i relate to this comment

            **bigbees  
            @heybye ** because you’re gay and Kassandra makes you feel too many emotions

            **heybye  
            @bigbees ** true tbh

**SapphicSymphony  
** a siren couldn’t drown me but that womans p*ussy sure as shit could

            **Iamlegend  
            ** LANGUAGE

            **SapphicSymphony  
            @Iamlegend** sorry. *PUSSY

**Crushed-by-thighs-and-happiness  
** Kassandra must be in cahoots with Medusa cause those abs are Rock. Hard.

            **Softboi  
            ** I’m definitely hard too tbh

**IHateMyLegsAndTheyHateMe  
** Running is only worth it if Kass is at the finish line

**Rebeccatodd  
** This is why lesbians are always single lmao y’all are crazy from all these comments I’m reading

**HiBob  
** Holy fuck is she a centaur, or just a fucking s t a l l i o n?

**Kassandramarrymeplease  
** Yo it really sounds like K is a bitch. Ngl if she’s cold like that she isn’t interested so why even bother

            **Kassandrafightsquad  
            ** Clearly K is just too starstruck. There’s no way K can resist her

            **Kassandramarrymeplease  
            @Kassandrafightsquad ** I mean I don’t think Kassandra should even bother

            **K-is-the-letter  
            ** K needs to stay the fuck away from our god Kassandra. Off limits. She’s ours

            **Kassandrafightsquad  
            @K-is-the-letter ** wtf dude

            **OhNo  
            @K-is-the-letter** oh boy here come the rabid fangirls

            **K-is-the-letter  
            @Kassandrafightsquad ** GFKYS

**A-Rebel  
** Maybe K was just really nervous and didn’t know how to handle the attention from an actual god. Maybe she really was freaking out on the inside

            **ButtJokesAreFunny  
            ** Yeah but who tf rejects Kass lmao she makes me wet instantly

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi on my tumblr danijaynel and tell me what you think of this fic! I'm also open to ideas for any chapter for this or oneshots for Kyssandra


	5. Chapter 5

Kyra’s head was throbbing. Not only had she barely slept the night before, but her anxiety was kicking in _full_ _force_ and that was a fun experience for everyone involved. So, Kassandra had made another video about her. It had been humorous and flattering with a heavy dose of sexual innuendo, as Kassandra’s videos always were, but that wasn’t where the issue was. Kyra had made the mistake of going through the comments, and everyone knew that you _never looked through Youtube comments._

Sighing, she clicked through her emails and pressed her fingertips to her temple. She needed a drink. Or five.

_They want me dead,_ Kyra thought in distress. The comments were horrid. Some people wanted unspeakable things to happen to her, while others wanted to do those unspeakable things themselves. Not all the comments were bad, and to be honest, majority ignored the whole ‘K Saga’ and focused instead on how sexy Kassandra was and how they wanted her to stomp on them.

Gays were so weird.

“So, I’ve been doing some research,” Layla spoke up from next to her.

Kyra didn’t even turn to look at her, but she made a noise of acknowledgement.

“That extremely sexy woman from the restaurant the other day seemed really familiar,” Layla continued, “but I know I’ve never met her. So where have I see her before?”

At that Kyra snapped around to stare at her, anxiety hurtling into space. Layla turned her laptop, displaying Kassandra’s last K Saga (if you hadn’t realized, that was what her fans called it) video.

“No,” Kyra told her flatly.

“I didn’t even ask anything.”

“It’s still a no.”

“Holy shit dude.” Layla rolled her chair closer until she bumped into Kyra’s, then draped an arm over her shoulders. “She’s freakin’ famous. Why didn’t you tell me you met this Youtuber? She’s totally into you, you know. Wait, why did you pretend like you didn’t know she’s a Youtuber? I’ve seen your watch history, and you’ve watched a shit ton of her videos.”

Layla sounded more curious than anything. Kyra decided it really wasn’t worth it to make up some big story, and besides, if Layla was serious about them being friends, she needed to trust her. It would be nice to talk about it, actually.

“I freaked out,” Kyra told her in a hush.

“What?”

“At the gym. When I saw her and she noticed me, I freaked the fuck out. My self-preservation mode made me treat her coldly, and by the time the whole encounter was over, it was too late to pretend I’m not a raging bitch. I was screaming on the inside because _holy shit_ have you seen her?”

Layla laughed so loud someone peeked around their desk to send them a look. “Oh my fucking god, that’s hilarious. You gay disaster. And she thinks you must hate her!”

“I know,” she groaned, covering her face. “I don’t want to drop the act and seem _too_ eager.”

“Which you are.”

“Right. Because she’s already so arrogant and part of me doesn’t want to feed that fire.”

Layla distractedly rolled her chair back and forth. The sound of the wheels rolling on the tile beneath them was somehow soothing. “So, you’re totally enamoured with this woman, but because she’s so famous and hot, you freaked out and now you feel like you need to keep up this cold façade? To, what, not make her dick bigger?”

“Essentially.”

Layla snorted. “This is the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Has she called yet?”

“No.”

“Well, she certainly will. When she does, ask her out on a date.”

“What?”

Layla snickered. “Yeah. Imagine how taken aback she’ll be. Knock her off her high horse. And, if possible, call me over when you do it.”

Kyra punched her hard in the shoulder. “You just want to laugh at us.”

Layla grabbed the spot, wincing, but she laughed long and loud. “Exactly!”

“You’re insufferable.”

“So Vic tells me.”

Kyra kicked her chair, sending her hurtling across the room. She just barely managed to catch her balance before the chair wobbled and sent her tumbling to the ground. Before she could retaliate—which she would most definitely do—Kyra put her PC off, packed her laptop and bag, and then strode out the door. She only heard Layla’s distant yells before the elevator doors slid shut and there was nothing but blessed, content silence.

XxX

Kassandra was dripping with sweat. Her muscles ached in the most pleasant way and her hair was plastered to the base of her neck. She had her towel draped around her shoulders, but she didn’t wipe her face yet, and a drop of sweat dripped from her chin. She would have been grossed out with herself if she wasn’t so focused on the phone in her hand. She’d saved Kyra’s number and was hovering over it, but hesitated in pressing call.

“Scared?”

Kassandra managed to force herself not to react. Barnabas took the towel off her shoulders and cleaned up her face for her. “No,” she responded deadpan.

“You are many things, Kassandra. A good liar is not one of them.”

“Fine. Yes. I’m not sure what to expect.”

“Well, you won’t know if you don’t try, right?” He leaned over and jammed his big thumb over the call icon, and Kassandra’s heart leapt into her throat.

“Barnabas!”

He bounded away, cackling in pure amusement before tripping on one of the machines and falling right on his face. Kassandra stood, half concerned and half laughing, but she heard the call connect and a voice filter through, and her blood pumped hot.

“Hello?”

Confident. Cool. Unaffected. That’s what that voice sounded like, and for some reason it made a spike of apprehension run right through Kassandra’s usually confident heart. She pressed the phone to her ear and lifted her wet shirt from her skin to cool herself off for a second.

“Hi, Kyra! It’s Kassandra.”

A pause. “I assumed so.”

Was that mild amusement? Or was she wholly unimpressed? Kassandra’s mind was racing, trying to figure out the ques this frustrating woman was giving her. “I hope this isn’t a bad time.”

“Not really, I just finished swimming.”

As if to emphasize her point, there was a shout and then splashing in the background. Kassandra’s head whipped around towards the pool, and sure enough, there Kyra stood, staring right at her, phone in hand. Kassandra’s mouth popped open.

“Oh, um, cool.”

“Pick your jaw up off the floor, Kassandra.”

She clicked her mouth shut. “Right. Shit. Sorry, I just wanted to call to um, to…” She trailed off, unsure.

“Would you like to go on a date with me?” Kyra interjected instead. Exactly what Kassandra had been about to say.

Kassandra’s feet got a mind of their own, and before she realized it she was striding over to where Kyra stood. Water was still dripping off of her body. Kassandra couldn’t stop her eyes from roaming all over, drinking in the sight of her. It was like staring at a goddess with really great boobs. Swallowing, Kassandra cleared her throat.

“I mean, of course. I was actually going to ask the same thing.”

“I know,” Kyra told her, smirking. “I thought I’d beat you to it.”

So Kyra felt this attraction too? Standing so near her like this, with how much skin she was showing and how Kassandra was feeling post-workout, she was surprised she wasn’t shaking. There was more splashing in the background but neither of them paid it any mind.

“So you don’t mind going on a date with me?” she decided to say, flashing her best smile. “And here I thought you were playing hard to get.”

Kyra lifted a brow at her and placed a hand on her hip. “I just thought I’d get it over with sooner rather than later.”

“What, in case I don’t absolutely blow your mind?”

“I doubt you would.”

“You haven’t even seen me try.”

Kyra’s eyes flashed. “Oh, I bet I’ll see.”

Were they flirting? Kassandra’s fight or flight reflex was flashing like a red hot siren, and as much as she wanted to turn and bolt the other way, she was also transfixed. There was just something about the sharp look in Kyra’s eyes that shouted danger and ‘ _fuck me’_. Maybe the fuck me part was Kassandra’s raging hormones, when, in constant lesbian-boner mode, never shut up.

“Definitely.”

They stared at each other for a moment, and then Kyra lowered her phone and ended the call. Kassandra blinked in surprise and did the same. Kyra said nothing as she gathered her things and then sauntered away, ass swaying seductively, back straight and rigid. When she disappeared into the showers, Kassandra pocketed her phone, cheeks blazing. She cursed.

“Did I stay on that call the whole fucking time?”

Unfortunately, she had. And Barnabas, it seemed, had caught the whole awkward mess on video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date ideas, anyone? (Seriously, if you have any, drop them in the comments. I'd appreciate it)


	6. Chapter 6

Kassandra's lungs absolutely burned. 

She gasped lightly and threw herself backwards, back slamming into a metal wall. Pain shot down her spine but her assailant was approaching, so she had no choice but to grind her teeth and escape. She pushed off the wall and took down the corridor. She could hear footsteps thundering behind her until they suddenly disappeared, making the hairs at the back of her neck stand up. Her adrenaline had never spiked this hard before.

Without her realizing it, her attacker materialized right in front of her and shoved her backwards. Fear spiked hard in her belly, but Kassandra managed to catch her balance by flinging an arm out and bracing herself against the wall. A harsh clang pounded through her ears, and then a shot rang out and pain burst against Kassandra's stomach. She bit back a yell of pain and moved quickly enough to dodge another shot, but it was too late.

_This is how I die,_ she thought frantically, heart hammering so hard she feared it would pop.  Red dripped steadily down her front and onto her favourite pair of black jeans. Kassandra's entire body ached from over an hour of cat and mouse, of fighting for her life and wondering what on earth she had done to deserve a fate like this. All she'd wanted was to have a nice date, and instead there she was, sliding down into a heap on the floor, scarlet spattered on her clothes and face, her vision swimming. Her murderer pointed the gun down at her face, but Kassandra lifted her red stained hands to shield herself.

"Please," she gasped desperately, "have mercy."

Would her life be spared?

Kyra lowered the gun and stared down at her seriously. Kassandra was half terrified that she would shoot her again, but she lifted the gun, tipped it against her shoulder and then grinned smugly. "Who knew the great Kassandra of Sparta sucked at paintball?"

Kassandra felt her cheeks flame. "I do not suck."

"You're dramatic too."

She gasped. "Am not!"

Kyra laughed. "Get up, Kassandra. Here."  She held her hand out and Kassandra gratefully took it.

Two hours earlier, Kassandra had picked Kyra up for their agreed upon date. She'd had a whole thing planned out, a reservation at one of the fancier restaurants and an entire game plan. She was going to absolutely woo Kyra with her smoothness and suave.  She had showed up in her nicest clothes and her butch boots but the moment they stepped out of the car and Kyra had noticed the paintball place across the street, it was game over. 

" _Kassandra, I would like to do that_ ," she'd said, pointing at the paint splattered building. 

" _Paintball? But I thought we'd have lunch here."_

Kyra had lifted her brow in challenge, the sort that immediately made Kassandra feel warm with competition. " _Scared I'll beat your ass?"_

_"You? Beat MY ass?"_

_"I totally will. Come on. We can eat after."_

_"As tempting as that is, I made a reservation for us, and I'm wearing my good pants."_

_"Oh please, come on."_

_"Ugh, fine."_

Suffice it to say, once Kyra had decided that she'd rather spend her time shooting at Kassandra, there was nothing she could do to change her mind, reservation and good food be damned.

"If I knew you just wanted to physically abuse me, I wouldn't have accepted this date," Kassandra grumbled. She wiped the paint on her hands off on her pants, then immediately regretted it and tried to wipe the paint off her pants, but made the whole situation worse.

"Oh boo, don't be a baby," Kyra laughed at her. She wrapped her hand around Kassandra's bicep and gave it a firm squeeze. "You're big and cushioned. That single shot couldn't have hurt that bad."

"It totally did! I wasn't prepared for it."

Kyra laughed once more. As unbalanced as Kassandra felt from all of this, there was no denying how attractive Kyra's laugh was (or how insanely hot she was stalking like a predator). Kassandra was definitely highkey attracted to that, but that was something she needed to analyse carefully. 

The main reason she had choked so easily and basically just run away from Kyra the whole time, was that she was so achingly attractive in hunter mode that Kassandra's brain just stopped working completely. When she first shot herself in the foot, she'd realized she was definitely fucked. Her best strategy had just been to dodge and run and hope Kyra didn't figure out exactly why she was so flustered. 

"I'm sorry for shooting you like that. I know you said these are your favourite pants."

Kassandra looked down at her pants, but shrugged. "I can get a new pair, it's no problem. Did you at least have fun?"

"A little bit of violence is always fun," Kyra responded, grinning cheekily. It was so nice to see so much emotion on her face, and not just cold indifference. 

Kassandra lifted a brow. "Should I worry?"

Kyra smirked. "Most definitely."

It was Kassandra's turn to laugh, so she did, deep and throaty and she was definitely satisfied to see Kyra's eyes linger on her throat and shoulders. Wearing a tight black shirt always did wonders for her. Kassandra gave her a little grin and then inclined her head towards the exit.

"Can we perhaps return to my original plan, and get something to eat?" Her stomach growled like an animal in heat. "I'm really hungry."'

Kyra visibly flushed. "Oh, I didn't realize you never ate. I'm so sorry."

"That's okay. We at least sated your bloodlust."

Kassandra absolutely loved being cheeky, especially when the remark hit its mark and she received a blush or a lip bite, instead of a sarcastic word in return. Kyra was so hot and cold. She would go from being incredibly receptive and quite obviously interested, to suddenly an arm's length away. Kassandra hardly knew her at all but she found that she was absolutely fascinated by her. There was just something about the way Kyra treated her like she wasn't all that special that made Kassandra want to drop down onto one knee.

_God, I'm such a lesbian_ , she thought to herself.

Together they returned the guns and equipment and left the building. Since they had lost the reservation, Kassandra offered to get them her favourite takeout. They drove by and ordered two meals, and then Kassandra stopped by the park and they sat together on the soft grass, their backs against a beautiful white tree. 

At this point Kassandra was just winging it, and she figured Kyra wouldn't care where she took her so long as she enjoyed herself. They ate in silence at first, but then Kassandra pulled her phone out, annoyed at the constant vibrating.

"I'm sorry," she told Kyra. "I forgot to put it off. I get so many notifications."

Kyra peered curiously at her phone. "Really? That must be annoying."

Kassandra snorted. "Like you won't believe. I'll put my phone off."

"No, wait." Kyra set her empty food container aside and scooted closer. Kassandra was immediately overwhelmed with the heat of her, but she made sure not to react or even move as Kyra took the phone out of her hand and curiously scrolled through it. "Do you mind?"

Usually, yeah. "Not really. What are you doing?"

"I'm curious. You said you do Youtube, right?"

"Yeah."

"Explain it to me."

As Kyra continued to scroll—Kassandra feeling mildly alarmed that she would discover the whole K Saga content—Kassandra started to explain. “When I was still in highschool I started really getting into Youtube. I was already pretty fit because of how I was brought up, so it was pretty easy for me to start a channel. When I hit my twenties and started to do gym vlogging, my subscribers exploded. I guess people just really like to look at me.”

Kyra’s eyes flicked up from her phone to scour over her body. Kassandra’s cheeks warmed, but under the shade and her tanned skin, she hoped Kyra didn’t notice. The grin Kyra gave her made Kassandra absolutely weak. “I can see why. Do your fans always ask you to step on them?”

Kassandra laughed, flushing visibly then. She took her phone back and gratefully switched it off. “Yeah. They get a bit… uh, aggressive with their interest in me.”

“I saw so. Some of those comments were…” She grinned cheekily and Kassandra felt an odd sensation in her belly. It wasn’t quite just physical attraction as it had been from the moment they had met. No, it was something else as well. She decided not to dwell on it and gathered all of their containers to shove into a plastic bag.

“So, what else would you like to do?”

Kyra stood with her and they headed to a nearby dustbin together. “Well, I did a lot of physical activity, then ate until I had a food baby. What do you have in mind?”

Kassandra’s fingers twitched. They were walking back to her car and she really felt the urge to reach out and take Kyra’s hand, but she wasn’t quite sure if the action would be appreciated. Kyra seemed so into her sometimes, but other times absolutely not. It was really hurting her brain and her underwear.

“Would you like to come home with me?”

Sometimes, Kassandra knew, her brain to mouth filter didn’t work as well as it should. She would think something that was perfectly sensible, but what came out of her mouth was a garbled mess. When Kyra lifted a brow at her in surprise, her entire face blossomed. She lifted her hands quickly and cleared her throat.

“I mean, not like that—I didn’t mean—I uh, to nap! Like, would you like to come over to just nap? I have a really sexy couch—fuck, soft couch. Who even mixes those words? I’m sorry I—”

Kassandra was promptly shut up by Kyra’s hand against her mouth. Kyra’s eyes speared into her own. “Calm down, Kassandra, before your brain melts. I get what you meant. I think I’d prefer to nap in my own bed, though, but thank you for the suggestion.”

Kassandra’s shoulders dropped in obvious disappointment, but she pasted on a cheerful grin and opened the car door for Kyra. “Of course! I mean, this is only the first date. That was weird of me.” _Jesus Christ why am I turning into such a mess? I never do this with girls!_

Kyra was definitely doing something to Kassandra’s mental stability. She was never this awkward and messy. Clumsy was _not_ a word Kassandra had ever related to, until now.

Sadly and with a mild pout, Kassandra drove Kyra home. She was not, as hoped, invited in, though she did insist on walking Kyra up to her door like the true gentlewoman she was. Kyra rolled her eyes, but her little grin let Kassandra know the move was the right one to make.

They made it to the door too quickly and Kassandra didn’t want to go. Their date had gone by quickly and night was upon them, but her time with Kyra had been so interesting and fun, and she really didn’t want it to end. When she continued to stand there, staring, Kyra gave her a questioning look and she grinned sheepishly.

“Is it too soon to say I hate to leave?”

Kyra looked away and started unlocking her door. Kassandra thought that maybe she would get softly rejected, and Kyra would just ‘k bye!’ and shut the door behind her, but Kyra turned back around and reached out to squeeze her hand. Her skin was soft and warm and it made Kassandra’s heart jerk.

“Thank you for today, Kassandra. I really had a lot of fun.”

“You’re very most welcome,” Kassandra mumbled in reply. Her eyes got stuck on Kyra’s lips, and then she was leaning forward and Kyra was pressed against the door, and there wasn’t an inch between them.

Kassandra could hear short puffs of air escaping Kyra’s lips and that was most certainly a good sign. Her eyes were glazed over and her pupils blown wide, but as soon as she leaned forward to capture her lips, Kyra blocked her with two fingers. Kassandra’s stomach blocked.

“Maybe after our second date.”

Hope soared. “You want to go on another date?”

Kyra gave her a smug grin. “You’re alright, but I haven’t seen enough of you to write up a proper review.”

Kassandra moved away and put space between them. Her heart was thundering and her legs felt like jelly. When had she felt like this before? “I’m only alright? I didn’t impress you at all?”

Kyra’s eyes flicked to her paint stained shirt. “Maybe a tiny bit. But you’ll need to try harder.”

Kassandra felt some of her confidence return. “Oh, I can try as hard as you want.”

Kyra cleared her throat and then nodded. “Right. Have a lovely evening. Drive safely.”

Kassandra grinned and gave her a little wave, and then she skipped back to her car and got in, whistling. She didn’t realize those two things were something she never did until she received a snap from Barnabas of her skipping to her car and then whistling inside. Her brows flew into her hairline and she whipped around to survey the area around her car, but he was nowhere to be seen.

_‘This girl has you whipped!’_ he wrote, followed by a whip emoji.

Kassandra laughed and sent him back a snap of her middle finger. She started her car and drove away, feeling lighter than ever. She would need to think of something really romantic for their second date. Something special.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop's hardrive just crapped so I lost a whole bunch of stuff, including all the social media templates I'd made for this fic. Thus, I've had to make new ones. Kassandra's profile pics have changed because I lost the pic I used previously. If you'd like to support me, check my tumblr out
> 
> Credit to the Kassandra edits goes to fishbone76 on tumblr who was sweet enough to let me use them! Thank you SO much. Hope you all enjoy! (also merry xmas I guess lol)

* * *

**Bigtides** oh my god Kassandra please rail me

 **Alasme** wow your gym looks so cool! I’m def jealous

 **Bigbutch** please eat me

 **Kassandrasquad** THAT WINKY FACE OMG

 **Daniel** honestly this woman makes me feel a lil str8 lol

 **Fitnessbabe** ugh do I wanna BE her or be IN her

 **Toogay** I’m really too gay for this ahasdghsagh

 **SapphicSymphony** I would slam that pussy so hard yoh

 **Softboi** Kassandra you look so amazing! Well done on the gym!

 **K-is-the-letter** Kassandra is our goddess and we weep on her abs

 **A-Rebel** How the fuck do you even look like this in real life??

Load more comments

* * *

 

Days had passed since their surprisingly good date. Kyra had mostly expected Kassandra to be more arrogant and self-assured than she had been, but she was actually clumsier and more scatter brained than expected. Kyra had taken absolute joy in surprising Kassandra with the paintball game. She had worried a little that Kassandra would be put off by her for it, because she had been pretty aggressive. Kassandra had just straight up run away from her (and it certainly fuelled a lot of amused daydreams for her). But, actually, Kassandra had seemed really sad to let the date end, and then that almost kiss. It still made Kyra shiver to think about.

Why had she stopped it?

“Hello? Kyra? You there?”

Kyra realized her pen was almost down her throat and rocked forward in her chair. She pulled her pen out and ignored the disgusted look Layla was giving her. “Yeah?”

“I was asking if you’d like to go out with us again some time. Victoria really wants to hang out with you again. I think she’s starting to like you more than she likes me.”

Kyra laughed. “Layla, I think it’s plausible for anyone to like me more than you.”

An eraser shot through the air, pinging off Kyra’s shoulder. “Don’t be an asshat!” Layla grumbled. “I was just starting to like you too.”

Kyra tossed the eraser back and flicked her eyes to her screen. She had just finished watching Kassandra’s new video. It had just been a normal gym vlog, but at her home. Towards the middle Barnabas had joined and of course he teased Kassandra about ‘K’ and her obvious infatuation with this girl, to which Kassandra had denied. It made Kyra’s cheeks blossom.

“That your sexy future wife?” Layla asked her, sliding over with her chair. “Jesus, she gets a lot of views.”

Kyra clicked the tab closed. “She is not my future wife.”

“Well, you said the date went well and you’d like another. Why can’t she be?”

“Because I’m pretty sure we’ll never even date.”

At that Layla gave her a genuinely concerned look. “You don’t even want to try?”

 _I do_ , she thought forlornly, but that wasn’t what she was prepared to say. There was a specifically good reason for why she was being so hard to get. Her not wanting to look like another crazed fan wasn’t even the real reason. Anxiety started to knot in her stomach and she opened her mouth, but no words came out. To her immense relief someone asked for Layla’s help so she needed to leave, but she gave Kyra a look that said she wouldn’t forget the lack of response. Kyra, of course, packed up and went home as quickly as possible.

She dumped her bag on her dining room table and collapsed on her couch. Her flat was silent and humid, so she switched her TV on just to have some noise. A re-run of Kitchen Nightmares was playing, but she didn’t feel like watching.

Kyra rose slowly and stared out at her little flat. It was a bachelor, not even a one bedroom. The kitchen, lounge and bedroom were all one room, only separated by the tiles in the kitchen. It only took her a few steps to transition to one of the other rooms. The bathroom at least had a tub that was fixed with a shower-head, so she could enjoy the luxury of either. There really wasn’t a point in getting a bigger place—or even a lot of belongings.

Kyra mostly kept what she could throw in her car easily. Minimalism was just easier.

Sighing, Kyra pulled her phone out and pointedly ignored the rude messages from Layla. Victoria had sent her one, kindly asking if she would like to visit them for dinner. She typed out a quick affirmative and smiled when Victoria sent her three smiling emojis and two thumb-ups. She was so adorable.

A painful, sharp pang of jealousy hit Kyra right in the stomach. She thought back to her night of drinks with the couple and had to ignore the rising bile of bitterness and anger. She knew it wasn’t fair of her to direct her negative emotions at them. It wasn’t their fault that she would never have what they had—love, comfort, a family. Those things simply weren’t in the cards for her.

That was why she really needed to stop letting Kassandra pull her in. It had only been like two weeks since they’d met and she was already starting to feel herself growing attached. Kyra couldn’t let herself want more. God forbid she actually fell in love. See, her feelings were simple. She hadn’t had sex in forever. Kassandra was an achingly attractive woman who also happened to be massively interested in women. There was a correlation there. Of course she was attracted. A woman had needs.

But her heart gave a dull thud of pain, and she suddenly craved Kassandra’s goofy fumbling and beautiful eyes and the warmth of her body so near. Kyra collapsed backwards on the couch and scrolled through Kassandra’s Instagram, chest warming not at her muscles or even her beauty, but just her smile and her eyes.

Somehow, Kyra fell asleep with her phone on her chest. She dissolved from a pleasant dream of Kassandra kissing along her throat, to familiar hands wrapping around her neck and squeezing down hard. Kassandra’s face disappeared, replaced by that of a man that made Kyra’s blood turn to ice in her veins. In the dream, she struggled and yelled but he held on, tightening and choking her until she could feel her bones shaking. When he suddenly disappeared, she started to run. He was immediately behind her, large and hulking with eyes burning a bright red and lips spread in a fanged, hungry grin. She felt absolutely terrified and no matter how hard she ran, she couldn’t get away from him. It was like a loop. He would get his hands around her throat, then she would run, then he would get her again.

On and on it went until a loud ping startled her awake and Kyra shot up, not yelling but gasping and choking on air, and then she realized it had just been the usual nightmare, and she shut her eyes tight while the edges of terror melted away. Her small flat suddenly felt too big, too vacant. Her eyes darted about at every shadow, every dark corner, but she knew she was safe and alone.

Her hands were shaking badly, so it took a few tries to finally unlock her phone. It was a text from Kassandra and the sight of her name made Kyra’s shaking heart tremble harder. The panic began to ease slightly but the constant pit of loneliness only grew larger. She knew she should say no. She shouldn’t give in and let Kassandra do this to her. Kyra knew she was weak.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also found a much better site to use to make fake social media posts! if you wanna use it too it's called generatestatus.com


	8. Chapter 8

“I’m thinking of getting my chest waxed again. What do you think?”

“I think that would make an awesome video. You screaming, me laughing my ass off.”

Barnabas released a displeased huff. “You’ll be demonetized for showing my titties.”

“Yours are man titties, Barnabas,” Kassandra laughed. “They’re allowed.”

Clearly not impressed with her, Barnabas left her recording room. Kassandra let him go, grinning in amusement to herself. Ideas were already formulating in her mind of a possible video with Barnabas and store bought wax. That would be really fun to film.

Sighing and cracking her back, Kassandra collapsed back in her chair and watched her video upload. It was taking its time, but eventually it finished and she gratefully shut her computer off. The video had been really fun to film, but her recording room was an absolute mess thanks to Barnabas and all that food they had wasted. She eyed the food on the floor, then opted to leave it for the morning—as gross as that would be—when she could hire someone to come and clean everything. She at least had tiles in here.

“Barney?” she called out, padding into the hallway and down into the kitchen.

“In here!”

Kassandra followed his voice into her home gym and lifted a brow. He was at one of her weights, piling as much of the weights onto the bar and studying it carefully.

“You won’t be able to lift that.”

He sent her a look of challenge. “Want to bet?”

Kassandra smirked at him. “Sure.”

Her look must have spooked him, because he pretended to truly consider it and then packed everything back where they belonged. He patted the bench and then strode past Kassandra into the lounge.

“So, spoken to that lovely girl lately?”

Kassandra followed him. Her mood instantly lifted and then plummeted at the mention of Kyra, because she had definitely been trying to get her off her mind. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to think of her, it was just… she was starting to get a little scared. Yeah, sure, Kyra being all hot and cold was certainly appealing, apparently, but Kassandra found herself _constantly_ thinking about her and wanting to spend time with her, and that wasn’t really something she had felt before.

Barnabas eyeballed her expression, his own growing concerned. “Kass, is it what I think it is?”

Kassandra plopped down next to him on the couch. She switched the TV on and pretended to search for something to watch, stubbornly refusing to answer him. He just stared expectantly at her, which only increased her discomfort. Her heart was starting to pound. Eventually she gave up with a groan.

“No, it’s not what you think it is.”

He lifted a bushy grey brow. “Then why aren’t you talking about her? You always talk about one of the girls you see.”

“Because maybe I just don’t want to talk about her.”

His eyes narrowed. “Bullshit. You really like her, don’t you?” Kassandra pressed her lips together firmly, refusing to meet his eyes. That only seemed to please him though. “Oh my god, you actually genuinely like this girl! This is… this is amazing! You’ve never fallen for someone before!”

Kassandra’s head whipped around. “I am _not_ falling for anyone!”

“Are so too!”

“Am not!”

“Hang on a second.”

He pulled his phone out and tapped about for a second, then grinned naughtily and stuck his phone back in his pocket. She felt her phone vibrate and took it out, dread filling her stomach,

Kassandra swallowed. “You spelt LGBT wrong.”

Barnabas gasped in horror and hurried to edit his mistake. Kassandra stared at his tweet, cheeks slowly colouring. Was he right? Was this what falling in love felt like? It was so strange, for her to feel so much for someone she barely knew. No, she wasn’t sure if this was love yet. She needed to spend more time with Kyra, get to know her. If this really was what she was feeling, then she wanted to explore it.

Hands shaking, Kassandra decided to send Kyra a quick text. She sent a few, heart growing more erratic with every message sent.

Her heart was practically thundering in her chest. She knew that from the get go she had come across as way too interested and perhaps too forward. There was no way Kyra would ever feel the same. Kassandra’s fame went to her head sometimes. Someone as beautiful as Kyra was definitely out of her league. When Kyra eventually responded, her message sent tingles through Kassandra’s entire body.

She immediately sent her address and then jumped up from the couch and hauled Barnabas onto his feet. He squeaked in surprise.

“Time for you to go home!” she told him cheerfully. “I’ll see you next video.”

He complained and struggled, but then gave up and went willingly. As soon as the door shut behind him Kassandra raced into her recording room to clean. She took an incredibly fast shower, put on her comfortable pants and a tank top that was tight enough to show her muscles and comfortable enough to lounge in. By the time she was done setting out some snacks on the table and getting Netflix ready, her phone buzzed.

  _She’s here._

Kassandra bolted upright. She nearly dropped her phone, too, but she managed to type up a quick ‘I’m on my way’ and then dumped her phone on the table. Her heart was racing already and Kyra hadn’t even stepped inside of her apartment.

She skidded to a halt in front of the door and then paused, sucking in a few calm breaths. It was so easy to get nervous and worked up with Kyra. How did she do that? Kassandra wasn’t used to feeling this unbalanced with anything in her life. Well, except that one thing…

Snapping out of it, Kassandra opened the door and nearly swallowed her tongue. Kyra wasn’t wearing anything revealing or even wearing makeup, but she was still so beautiful that Kassandra physically ached just looking at her. Actually, Kyra didn’t look that good. She had dark circles underneath her eyes and she looked scared of something. Kassandra eyed the neighbourhood carefully, scanning for anyone, but saw nothing.

“Hey, come inside,” she said quickly, ushering Kyra in.

“Hey.”

Kyra brushed past her and into the hallway, and Kassandra swallowed from the contact. She exhaled shakily and led Kyra into the lounge. She wasn’t saying anything and Kassandra was starting to feel awkward. She had envisioned this going so differently. She would open the door all sexy and smooth, and Kyra would give her that brow raise and little smirk, and they would playfully flirt back and forth until Kyra demanded to be let in. Not this—the quiet, the defeated posture and downturned lips.

Kassandra gestured to her couch and dimmed the lights. “So, I figured we could watch something on Netflix, if you want.”

Kyra plopped down ungracefully and stared forward at the TV as if she wasn’t really seeing it. Alarm bells rang in Kassandra’s head. She knew that look, she recognized it from the amount of times she had seen it reflected back in her mirror. Swallowing again, Kassandra sat down next to Kyra and lightly touched her wrist.

“Would you like to talk about it, or be distracted from it?” she asked softly, injecting as much calm and care into her voice as she could.

Kyra looked at her, blinking. Life seemed to return to her eyes and she seemed to realize where she was. Her mouth opened, moved, but shut, no word escaping. Kassandra could see tears gathering but she didn’t dare speak again. Kyra looked away and clenched her jaw, but then eventually relaxed and dropped her shoulders.

“I’m sorry, you invited me over and I came like… this.”

Kassandra immediately shook her head. “No, that’s okay. You wanted a distraction, right? I’m here for whatever you need. This isn’t a date or anything, it doesn’t have to be. We can just watch a movie. Or we don’t even need to watch something. We can do something else.”

Kyra looked at her seriously then. The corner of her lips twitched. “You’re really sweet, you know that?”

It would be so easy to make a smart comment, but Kassandra controlled herself. “I meant it when I said I miss you, as weird as that sounds. I don’t mind how we spend time together. So, what would you like to do?”

Kyra looked away, seeming to think on it. Her tension was melting away much to Kassandra’s relief, but that haunted look remained in her eyes. She tried to think of what she could do to make that look go away, but she wasn’t sure what the boundaries were between them. Finally, Kyra smiled at her and nodded at the TV.

“A movie should be fine,” she said, her voice soft and uncertain.

Without hesitation Kassandra grabbed for the remote.

XxX

“Would you like to talk about it, or be distracted from it?”

Kyra hadn’t expected Kassandra to be so… nice and sweet. She had come here and expected to be flirted with and possibly groped and though she had been prepared for it, she was relieved to get nothing but concern. Had it been anyone else, Kyra might have been annoyed by the worry and probably left, but Kassandra made her feel oddly okay. Like regardless of what was happening in her head and her chest, she would be fine at the end of it.

Kyra decided on them watching a movie, and they settled into comfortable silence to watch. Kassandra offered her drinks and snacks and even a back rub, but Kyra politely declined and tried her best to focus on what was playing. She had marched over here with anger burning in her gut, but the moment she had knocked, all the fight had left her.

She hated that nightmare. It made her skip out on so much sleep, because sometimes she was just too afraid to fall asleep, afraid of being trapped with him again. Even so many years later, he still had such a tight grip on her life and her emotions. She hated him.

A deep, bitter emotion clawed its way inside of her chest and tried to rip her heart to pieces. She didn’t realize she was crying until she felt a soft touch on her cheek and turned to see Kassandra staring at her, brows furrowed, frowning in concern. She sniffled and finally felt the warm trails over her cheeks.

“Who do I need to punch?” Kassandra growled softly, protectively. It sent a thrill through Kyra’s very core.

She sniffed again and pulled away to wipe at her face. This was so embarrassing, showing so much emotion like this. She usually didn’t cry in front of someone else so easily. “No one recent, don’t worry.”

Kassandra kept frowning at her. God, she was so beautiful. Her hair was down and she wore comfortable clothes, but she was still sculpted from muscle and tanned and chiselled, and the sight of her stole Kyra’s breath from her lungs. The emotions crashed inside of her chest and Kyra suddenly felt nothing but acute desire for the woman in front of her.

 _I don’t need to know her,_ she thought to herself, inching closer. _I can just give in to her. Let her have me. Enjoy moments like this for as long as I can._

Kassandra watched her, eyes growing wide as she eventually crawled atop her lap and then gripped her strong shoulders.

“I’m tired of hurting,” Kyra breathed, chest heaving. “Make me forget.”

She didn’t give Kassandra a moment to respond. Going on nothing but raw emotion, she dipped down and kissed her. Kassandra gasped softly against her lips. It sent a shiver down Kyra’s back. Her kiss was soft and warm and her lips were like sunlight on frozen skin. Kyra felt the tension in her chest ease when Kassandra’s strong hands came to rest on her hips.

This was right. This was where she wanted to be, where she was always meant to be. This was home.

They groaned together, the kiss deepening and tongues intertwining. Kassandra’s grip on her hips was firm, but not hard and it was nothing more than a comfort. The heat of Kassandra’s mouth made Kyra absolutely dizzy with desire.

“Wait,” Kassandra mumbled against her lips, removing her hands. She gently cupped Kyra’s face and pulled it away, biting her lip. “Kyra, wait.”

Kyra sighed. “Why?”

Kassandra was looking at her with equal parts desire and concern. “I can’t… I mean, I want to but I…”

Embarrassment flared through Kyra like a spear. She felt stupid and shameful, and tried to scramble off of Kassandra like her lap was on fire. But Kassandra didn’t let her go and instead held her firmly in place.

“Let me go!”

“Kyra, listen to me.” She stopped struggling and stared. “I would love nothing more than to have sex with you, honestly. I’ve been thinking about it since day once. But the way you are now, I couldn’t.”

Her chest ached, her brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

Kassandra gave her a sad smile. “You’re hurting, Kyra. I can see it on your face. I don’t want us to get physical because of how you’re feeling now, and for you to regret it in the morning. I won’t use you like that.”

“You won’t be using me.”

“I’ll feel like it. I just don’t feel like it’s right, you know? I want you to make a move on me because you want to, not because you want to forget about hurting.”

Fuck, Kassandra was absolutely right.

Kyra bit deeply into her bottom lip and nodded, face crumbling. Kassandra pulled her down into a tight hug and Kyra let her. She felt comfort like she never had before and just allowed Kassandra to hold her as the movie ended. This wasn’t how she expected the night to end, and though she still felt a sting of embarrassment from the rejection, Kassandra’s words bounced around in her head.

Despite appearances, Kassandra really was a gentlewoman. She could have taken advantage, but hadn’t. Maybe she was someone worth getting to know a little, even if it wasn’t for long.

“Kassandra?” She pulled away, eyes drooping. “Would it be weird to ask if I can sleep over?”

The smile Kassandra gave her was heart-stopping. “Not weird at all. You’re welcome to have me do whatever you need. Do you want some hot chocolate? Late night dinner? I could seriously give you a back rub too.”

Kyra snorted softly. “Good with your hands, are you?”

“Oh yeah! I’m always helping Barnabas with his few aches and pains. He’s an old man despite his energy. I really want to help you however I can.”

Kyra smiled, her heart warming. “Just be here, and that’s more than enough.”

“Then I won’t go anywhere else.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the video Kass posts in the previous chapter!

Barnabas brought some snacks but of course he never meant for us to eat them.  
Enjoy the video and please remember to like and subscribe!

[SHOW MORE](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ)

* * *

 

**Softboi  
** Seeing all that food go to waste hurt my soul

**Eh-eh-eh  
** Hey Kassandra eat me instead!

**Yoyo Smith  
** This was really funny. I fucking died when Barney deep throated that banana

            **Daniel  
            ** rite?? clearly the man has experience with something down his throat

            **Yoyo Smith  
            @Daniel** dude don’t disrespect our gym grampa

            **Staceysmom  
            ** Actually fun fact, Barnabas has a husband!

            **Daniel  
            @Staceysmom** what??

            **Yoyo Smith  
            @Staceysmom ** for real?????

**Purplederp  
** Kass tell us more about K! Why won’t you do a video with her?

**Angela Angel  
** Where’s K?

**Amy69  
** Want sum fuck? ;)) click on this link to get fuck now

**Richard Gland  
            ** Oh my god lmao

            **Betty  
            @Richard Gland** we all want some fuck at some point

**Rahjdemon678  
** TELL US MORE ABOUT K DID YOU MEET HER WHAT IS THE SITCH KASSANDRA

…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna say hi my tumblr is danijaynel and if you wanna support me check out my tumblr for that too!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some sexy stuff happens :))

Kyra woke up in an unfamiliar bed. Her mouth was uncomfortably dry and her eyes a little sore, but she actually felt more rested than she had in… years. This marked one of the first rare nights she went to sleep and didn’t have her usual nightmare. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn’t gone to sleep alone. As embarrassing as it was, Kassandra had sat with her until she’d slipped off into slumber.

Kyra felt most of her inhibitions return. She slipped out of bed and searched for her clothes, but only found a shirt neatly folded and set down on the drawers next to the bed. Since she was in nothing but her underwear, she slipped it on and stared down at herself. It was clearly one of Kassandra’s shirts, but it came to Kyra’s thighs and basically looked like a dress. There was no pants included, so she had no choice but to leave the room like that.

The scent of breakfast wafted from the kitchen, calling to Kyra’s empty stomach like she was a starved animal—which she technically was.

Kassandra was at the stove, expertly flipping food in various pans. She must have heard Kyra’s footsteps despite her being barefoot, because she turned slightly with a little grin and took in Kyra’s appearance. Kyra felt herself flush just as much as Kassandra did.

“Kyra! Hey. Morning. I, uh, I think I forgot to give you some pants.”

Kyra laughed softly and paused by the island counter. She resisted the urge to pull the shirt down lower, because that would only bring attention to her bare thighs—regardless, though, Kassandra had noticed them. Her gaze wasn’t disgustingly lustful, but there was a look of hunger there. Masked over that, though, was concern.

“Let me grab something for you to put on.”

She put the stove off and made to walk by, but Kyra stopped her with a hand slapping against her chest. “Whoa, slow down. Where are my clothes?”

Kassandra looked down at where Kyra’s hand was pressed between her breasts and blushed. “Washed. I figured you wouldn’t want to leave here in dirty clothes.”

Kyra slowly withdrew her hand, hyperaware of the nearness of Kassandra’s body. She suddenly remembered the kiss from the night before. She had been so overwhelmed with her anger and fear that she’d pushed herself to do _something_ to distract herself. Kyra stared at Kassandra’s lips and felt the familiar pull of desire. Kassandra stared at her silently, waiting for her to say something.

“Oh. Um, thank you.” Kyra looked away and finally noticed the huge breakfast set out on the table. Every breakfast item one could think of was neatly set about on a plate, and there was tea and juice and water. Kyra lifted a brow. “Expecting an army?”

Kassandra glanced at the table. “This is normal for me, actually. I have an insane appetite. Are you hungry?”

The honest answer made Kyra smile. She found it oddly endearing that Kassandra could pack away five servings. Guess she had to give that strong body of hers a lot of fuel.

“Actually, I think I’ll just get my clothes and go, if you don’t mind? I need to head to work.”

Kassandra gave her a little pout filled with sadness. “But I made extra for you.”

Kyra’s heart honestly gave a solid thump at Kassandra’s pleading expression. She almost gave in, but she remember the vulnerability from last night and it scared her, so she shook her head. “I’m fine.”

Kassandra sighed, shoulders dropping. “Okay. Let me grab your clothes. They’re in the dryer.”

Kassandra made to step around her, but somehow tripped. Kyra immediately lurched out to grab her and prevent a fall, but then she only ended up pulling Kassandra against her front and she was backed up against the counter. Kassandra grabbed hold of her hips reflexively—her bare hips—and stared at her, eyes wide. A full blush covered her face.

Kyra swallowed. The dryness in her mouth only got worse as all of the moisture in her body travelled south. They didn’t move an inch away from each other, their chests pressed together, Kassandra’s warm hands on Kyra’s skin. She felt hyperaware of the fact that she only had thin panties on.

“Sorry,” Kassandra mumbled.

She had a small scar across the bridge of her nose. Kyra found herself studying it curiously, then the slight dots and scars along Kassandra’s face. She actually had many. They were too small to see from afar but obvious this up close. Kyra could see all the little flecks of colour in her eyes.

“It’s okay,” she breathed, aware that her voice sounded huskier than usual.

Kassandra swallowed, her strong throat bobbing. The sight of her muscles moving made Kyra throb with arousal.

This wasn’t supposed to happen. She was supposed to make a quick escape and pretend like last night had never happened, that Kassandra had never seen her cry and come quite so undone. Instead they crashed together, lips and tongues meeting, groans filling their mouths.

Kyra’s entire body burned like she had never been touched before, but Kassandra didn’t move her hands. Even though they were kissing again and Kyra was pressing her chest against her, she wasn’t making a move.

“Kassandra,” she gasped out against her lips.

Kassandra groaned and moved away, instead pressing kisses along Kyra’s throat, leaving slight bites. Kyra felt her legs nearly buckle. “Mm?”

“This is totally okay, okay?”

“It is?”

“Yeah. Totally. I’m fine now.”

Kassandra moved up to her earlobe, nibbled on it. “Hmm you are.”

She wanted to laugh, instead she groaned. Her neck and earlobes were especially sensitive and Kassandra’s tongue was making her feel very intense things. Her clit was throbbing badly and she knew that no matter what, she needed to come. Desperately.

With one hand she pulled Kassandra’s face to hers again, capturing her lips and enjoying her tongue, and with the other hand she grabbed Kassandra’s and guided it between her legs. Kassandra took the hint and touched her gently, inhaled sharply when she felt how wet she was even through the fabric.

“Are you sure this is okay?” Kassandra mumbled into her mouth, somewhat coherent.

Her head was clearer now than it was last night. She wasn’t being driven by anything but her insane physical attraction to Kassandra, so she hummed her consent and nearly bit down on Kassandra’s tongue when she started to rub in firm, purposeful circles right against Kyra’s clit.

She came embarrassingly quickly, her moans gaining in volume until she released a single shout of pleasure. Kassandra’s lips swallowed her sounds of pleasure, and then she floated down from her high and pulled away from Kassandra, breathing hard and gasping for air.

“Are you okay?” Kassandra asked her, just as out of breath. Her face was flushed and her pupils blown so wide her eyes were almost black. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Kyra felt her entire face and the length of her neck burn. She had just let Kassandra rub her to an intense orgasm. She could barely look her in the eye. “No, that was…” she swallowed and licked her lips, “the best orgasm I’ve had in a while.”

Kassandra’s lips slid into a smug smirk. “Oh?”

Kyra’s chest warmed. Before Kassandra could have more fun with her, Kyra expertly slid out of her arms and gave her an apologetic look. “I really should go. You know, work and all…”

Kassandra blinked at her, dazed, but nodded and went to grab her clothes. They were both silent as Kyra dressed, what they had just done hanging heavily over them. She knew she needed to say something to acknowledge it, but she didn’t know what. Part of her wanted to just throw her clothes off and go for round two, but the other part reminded her that she needed to be careful. She couldn’t let herself feel anything more for Kassandra. This wasn’t permanent.

“Well, I’ll just be, um…” Kyra gestured to her car in Kassandra’s drive. They were both standing in the open doorway, staring at each other. Kassandra looked sullen and rejected, which only made Kyra feel immensely bad. “Don’t look at me like that.”

Kassandra’s brows furrowed. “Like what?”

She sighed. “Like I’m breaking your heart.”

Kassandra immediately looked away, frown deepening. “Well, I really like you, and I feel like if you leave right now I’ll never see you again.”

It was alarming how accurate that feeling was. Kyra didn’t confirm her fear, though, and instead leaned forward to give her one final kiss. Kassandra tried to follow her lips, but she pulled away too quickly.

“I’m sorry,” she said softly. “Thank you, Kassandra. For last night and especially for this morning.” Kassandra only stared, teeth digging into her bottom lip. Kyra wanted to stay, to smooth that frown away with her thumb and then kiss those lips until her lungs ached for air. She wanted to feel more than Kassandra’s fingers on her body. But she couldn’t.

“Promise me,” Kassandra blurted suddenly, gently grabbing Kyra’s hand as she turned away, “that I’ll see you again.”

Kyra gave her hand a squeeze. “This is a small town.”

“Don’t avoid me.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“Maybe watch my videos.”

Kyra laughed. Despite the roiling emotions in her chest, Kassandra had managed to lighten the moment and make her laugh. It was so rare, feeling like this. “Maybe,” she countered.

She left Kassandra on her doorstep and rushed home, trying her best to forget the look of longing at her back. She really shouldn’t let herself drown in this, in Kassandra.

But fuck, it was so fucking tempting.


	11. Chapter 11

She knew that Barnabas could tell that something was up by the way he kept staring at her, his one bushy brow quivering every so often. They worked out together at the gym and Kassandra did some recording for another gym vlog, but even she could tell that her heart wasn’t really in it. Eventually, when they’d finished showering, Barnabas put a hand on her shoulder. She paused.

“What’s the matter?”

Her heart gave a painful thud. “Nothing.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Certainly isn’t nothing. You’ve barely even noticed all the ladies giving you eyes or the lads being jealous of you. Where’s your head at, Kass?”

He was right. She rubbed a hand over her face and sighed loudly. “I don’t really know what’s happening. Things with Kyra got intense and I just feel like she doesn’t want to have anything to do with me, but then that shouldn’t bother me so much.”

Barnabas’ eye filled with understanding. “Aye, you’re falling in love.”

Kassandra balked at him. “What? But I barely know her.”

“Love works like that most times. Kicks you in the teeth and then asks you to say thank you. Has she rejected you? She seemed pretty interested last time I saw you two almost suck face.”

She punched his shoulder, earning a yelp of pain and then a bark of laughter. Kassandra explained everything to him, about their first date and the movie night, the tears and sadness and then the sudden escape. He listened intently, head bobbing as she spoke.

“Seems she’s the running type. Odd, I thought she would be the type to stay and fight.” He thoughtfully rubbed his chin. “All you can do is try to get closer to her. Figure out what makes her run and help her deal with it.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Aye. Always is. But you’re charming, Lamb. She’ll fall for you head first.”

Kassandra blushed. Before he could notice and tease her, she headed towards the exit, thinking his words over. She was letting her emotions run wild. What she needed to do was be herself and hope everything worked out. She would give it a few days and then contact Kyra again.

XxX

Despite her best efforts, Kyra couldn’t get Kassandra out of her mind. The usual nightmares were now replaced by insatiable dreams of Kassandra, which wasn’t all that better. Many times she picked up her phone and read through their messages, but she didn’t let herself send a new one.

Days had gone by since their tryst in Kassandra’s kitchen.

“Would you like some wine?”

Kyra blinked, snapping back into the present. Victoria was smiling at her, waiting. She was dressed simply in a floral blouse and jeans, but she still looked incredibly beautiful.

Layla walked into the room, eyes roving all over Victoria’s body and clearly appreciating it. Kyra gave Layla a look but she only received a grin in reply.

“I’d love some, thank you,” she told Victoria.

While Victoria left to grab the wine, Layla plopped down next to her and exhaled harshly.

“Man, I’m exhausted.”

“Too much work?”

“Nah. Too much gaming.”

Kyra snorted ungracefully. “How does Victoria deal with you?”

“I find a spray bottle and a firm voice do the trick,” Victoria answered as she joined them on the couch.

Layla gasped in offense, but then she and Kyra started to laugh until they were red in the face. Victoria chuckled with them, openly pleased at her own joke.

“You two are so lucky,” Kyra finally said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Victoria and Layla shared a look that made Kyra realize the can of worms she had just opened.

“What are your plans for your life, Kyra?” Victoria asked her. She poured three glasses of sweet red wine and handed them out. “Do you want to settle down? Have kids?”

Kyra chugged half her wine to give herself some time to think. “I haven’t really thought about it. I move so often that there isn’t really a point.”

“Well, why do you move around so much then?” Layla asked.

Kyra bit her lip. _To hide from someone._ “I just like to travel.”

Victoria hummed. “How are things going with that handsome woman we met? Kassandra, was it?”

Kyra immediately thought about _that_ morning, of Kassandra’s tongue in her mouth, fingers over her clit. She shivered and just barely managed to avoid blushing. She shifted on the couch and inhaled shakily. “She’s nice enough. I don’t see any interest there though.”

Layla’s brows flew into her hairline. Kyra immediately swallowed the rest of her wine. It was already warming her blood, loosening her tongue.

“She’s insanely hot though.”

Kyra requested more wine. “But not relationship material.”

“Why not?” Victoria asked. “Is she a terrible person?”

Kyra laughed bitterly. “Not at all. She’s the perfect person.”

“Then why…?”

The wine was starting to get to her. Two glasses could make her very tipsy. Somewhere at the back of her brain a voice told her to shut up and change the topic, but she hadn’t spoken to anyone about Kassandra and she just really needed to gush.

“I might move again soon. No, actually, I know I will. Kassandra is such a wonderful person and I’ll only end up hurting her. Not to mention all the baggage I’ve got that she wouldn’t want to deal with.” She hiccupped and accepted another glass from Victoria. She didn’t even notice that they had stopped drinking. “I mean, we kissed and it was explosive and we almost had sex and it would have been amazing.”

“Oh wow.”

“But then why put myself through that? I can tell she’s the type of woman you fall forever for and I can’t do it.”

An arm snaked over her shoulder and then Layla was hugging her. “Why don’t you just let yourself feel things for her?”

Victoria joined the hug. “Fall in love with her. Let yourself go. You seem so lonely.”

Kyra felt anger beat in her chest. They just didn’t get it! She _couldn’t_ feel that way for anyone. It wasn’t just impractical, but dangerous. She couldn’t afford to lose someone again. Not again, not the way he had—

She caught the thought and the memories that threatened to jump out, then shoved them deep down. “I’ll think about it,” she told them just to make them back off, which they did.

Kyra bounced the question back at them and watched as Layla panicked over the thought if kids, and Victoria watched her with a love-struck, stupidly dopey expression. Kyra didn’t have more wine and eventually excused herself for the evening.

The tipsiness had eased enough that she could drive, so she did. When she collapsed on her bed she took out her phone and went through Kassandra’s Instagram. Kyra sighed deeply.

“Damn you,” she whispered angrily. “Damn you for making me want you so much.”

XxX

Kassandra felt much better about her feelings towards Kyra after she decided to just accept things as they were. All the worrying would get her nowhere.

An entire week had passed since she’d last seen Kyra, but she continued on as usual. She recorded her videos, made scripts and drafts for future videos and even contacted a few other Youtubers to do collabs with. She went to the gym, skyped with her brother and checked in with her mother. Stentor sent her a lot of rude memes, but they mostly just amused her. She always acted like she got offended though, just to make him feel good about himself.

A week was long enough, right? Even if they didn’t meet in person, they could still just chat. Kassandra pulled her phone out and went to her chat with Kyra. Her heart immediately fluttered just thinking about her.

She slipped her phone into her pocket and then headed for the cereals. She was at a grocery store close to her apartment. Because she tended to be all over the place, she never really did monthly shopping. She’d probably classify it as weekly shopping. She had just enough food left at home to survive half a day.

To her utter surprise, Kyra responded.

Kassandra tossed a few boxes of cereal into her cart and then typed out a reply.

Her response was quick—too quick.

Kassandra realized she was aimlessly walking around the store, so she put her phone away and put a few more things in her cart. Her phone vibrated again so she immediately pulled it out.

Kassandra lifted a brow. Kyra was asking her a personal question? This was great! That meant she was interested, right? Kassandra’s heart sped up.

Kassandra grinned down at her phone. She was so focused on it that she didn’t see the figure in front of her until she nearly rode over them with her trolley. She heard the sound of plastic connecting solidly with a body and whipped her head up, mouth flying open.

“Oh shit!” Kassandra exclaimed, embarrassment and horror flaming through her. When her victim glanced up at her, eyes wide, Kassandra’s mouth popped open and she let out another “oh shit,” but quieter. They stared at each other.

“So you really are shopping,” Kyra told her, cheeks red.

Kassandra swallowed harshly. “You… but… you’re here?” She furrowed her brows in mild confusion, but then Kyra lifted a single brow and Kassandra narrowed her eyes at her. “Hey, you’re not at home.”

Kyra opened her mouth in mock surprise. “What?” She looked around the aisle, looking confused. “How the fuck did I get here?”

Kassandra snorted rather ungracefully. “Okay, I get it. You know you’re not at home. But, why’d you lie?”

Kyra released her death grip on the front of the trolley and bent down to pick up the bottle of milk she had dropped. “Because I didn’t want to admit to being at the shop at 9pm.”

“I’m here at 9pm though.”

Kyra laughed. “Who would have guessed? This is like, what, the only store open this late?”

Kassandra laughed with her. “What are the odds though?” _I really wanted to see you_. She decided to not mention it, and could see Kyra getting increasingly uncomfortable. She would not let it bother her, though, so she let her own unease melt away and gave Kyra a blinding smile. “Well, I’m sorry for bashing you with my cart. I’ll be careful next time. Drive safe.”

She gave a nod and then strode away, back straight and shoulders up. _Don’t look back. Don’t look back. Don’t look back._

At the end of the aisle, Kassandra looked back. Her heart skipped a beat when Kyra did the same. Their eyes met, they smiled, and then they went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help! I only have a very vague idea of what's going on with this fic. if you have any ideas feel free to throw them at me, either here in the comments or on my tumblr at danijaynel. i'm really terrible at planning fics smh


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have not bought/read The Dark Between Stars by atticus or checked out their instagram, do yourself a favour and do it. absolutely beautiful words.
> 
> Prepare your feels.

_Tell me the truth of you_  
_I want to know it all_  
_all the messed up muddled truth_  
_and I will tell you mine_  
_and we can be_  
_the secret keepers_  
_of each other’s_  
_madness._  
_—atticus_

Kassandra opened her door, light sweat coating her body after a video involving VR and Beat Saber. Her mind was spinning with ideas on how she would edit her video, so when she swung the door open and Alexios jumped a little in surprise, she merely furrowed her brows at him in confusion, not having expected him at all. She stared so long in silence that he shifted uncomfortably and gave her an awkward wave.

“Hey Kass,” he greeted.

Kassandra eyed the driveway, but he was alone. “Hey Alexios. How’d you get here on your own? Where’s Stentor?”

Alexios snorted. “What, like that idiot would visit you with me? I took an uber.” Kassandra lifted her brow. “Are you going to let me in or just stare at me like that?”

She obliged and gestured him inside. Alexios happily strode into her house and went straight for her kitchen. He didn’t say anything else, and there really was no reason to feel it, but Kassandra suddenly felt a knot of anxiety in her gut.

“Al, not that I don’t absolutely adore you, but why are you here?”

Alexios hummed, head shoved in her fridge. “Just to visit,” he said casually—too casually. As relaxed as he tried to seem, Kassandra could see the tense line of his shoulders, the way he kept clenching his jaw muscles. He only did that when he was incredibly nervous and possibly afraid. That meant only one thing.

“Alexios, what’s wrong?”

He stiffened. Slowly, hesitantly, he closed the fridge and pressed his hand against the smooth black surface. “Nothing wrong, really.” He sighed deeply and turned around. Kassandra didn’t like the fearful look in his eyes. She recognized it. She had seen it before. It instantly made her blood boil, and when he noticed the anger leaking into her expression, he realized that she knew.

“Look, before you explode, let me explain.”

Kassandra wordlessly walked out of the kitchen and out onto her back patio. “Explain then,” she growled. The anger was starting to sink into her blood, pulsing through every inch of her.

Alexios sensed her anger like a timid puppy, which only made his anxious energy intensify. Kassandra hated making him feel like that, so she sucked in deep breaths and forced herself to relax.

“You might want to sit down,” he said.

“I’m fine standing.”

“Kass, please, just sit—”

“Tell me!”

She bit down so hard something in her jaw cracked. Alexios winced at her shout, then dropped his shoulders and exhaled. “Dad was released this morning,” he said softly, staring at the floor. “I came over here to tell you myself. Mom wanted to call you, but I knew… I mean…”

Kassandra looked away from him. “Why was mom going to call me? How do you even know that monster was released?”

When Kassandra looked at him again, he tensed. There was no reason for him to look so scared, because Kassandra’s anger was not directed at him at all, and they both knew it, and yet he still wore a guilty expression and that puzzled Kassandra more than anything.

“Mom has been in communication with him,” he explained, hands lifted as if to soothe her like she was a timid animal, “with letters and phone calls. She even went to visit him in prison a few times. She never wanted you to know, because, you, well…” he swallowed, Adam’s apple bobbing along his throat. “I’m sorry Kass. I’m so sorry.”

Kassandra swallowed thickly. Her hands were shaking, her heart felt like it was about to pop. “Mom has been talking to _him_?” she spat. “To that fucking piece of shit? And he was _fucking released?_ ”

Alexios nodded. He watched her carefully, cautiously. “She’s going to let him crash by us, since he—”

“She fucking what?”

“Kass, please listen, he’s changed. I know what happened, I heard the stories from you and mom but he—”

Kassandra was starting to see red. She didn’t dare move a muscle, but she ripped her shirt off and displayed her back. “He changed? Look what he did, Alexios! Look at these scars! How the fuck can you even believe his bullshit about changing?”

Alexios stared at the long, jagged scars along her shoulders and spine. Many smaller scars dotted along her arms and even her face, but most of them were too small to see easily. But they were there.

Alexios’ face hardened. “He really has changed, and he wants to see you again. I came here to tell you because I love you, and I think it would help you both to heal from what happened.”

Kassandra could barely look at her brother. She turned away from him and grabbed hold of the wooden railing close by. Memories rushed at her, from many years ago, horrors that flashed over her eyes and sank into her skin. She wanted to scream and snarl, but she wouldn’t let herself yet.

“Please leave,” she told her brother, not wanting to lash out while he was there. “Tell that fucker that if he comes near me,” she turned, caught Alexios’ eyes, “I will fucking kill him.”

Alexios face turned red with anger. He opened his mouth, clearly wanting to argue, but then he simply closed it and nodded firmly. He turned and left, not sparing a farewell. Kassandra heard the front door shut, then she let loose an animal scream that made nearby birds startle and scatter into the sky.

XxX

Ever since bumping into Kassandra at the gym, Kyra had decided to try her best to _avoid_ Kassandra at the gym. That meant that she needed to make sure she attended when she was certain Kassandra wouldn’t be there, and if she was, either leave immediately or finish and run. Maybe that was being a bit too ridiculous, but especially after their kitchen tryst Kyra couldn’t bring herself to interact with Kassandra without wanting to die on the spot from mortification.

The fact that she still burned from the inside out at the memory of Kassandra’s touch between her legs made her furious. How _dare_ Kassandra make her feel this much?

She was running late for work, so she rushed through her workout a little too intensely and then skipped a shower and headed straight for the door. She could always pop home for a shower later on if Layla complained enough. Kyra had her bag slung over her shoulder and her towel gripped in one hand, but when she pushed the glass door open, someone on the other side crashed into it and then wrenched it open so violently that Kyra nearly lost her footing. Her bag and towel fell to the floor and the rude stranger made a noise of anger.

“What the fuck? Can’t you fucking watch where you’re going?”

The voice was familiar, but Kyra had never expected to hear that tone of voice directed at her from its source. When Kassandra realized it was her, the stormy expression on her face morphed into horror.

“Oh god, Kyra, I’m so sorry!”

Kyra frowned deeply. “Since when did you have such a potty mouth?” She was in no mood for Kassandra’s puppy antics. But instead of flushing and grinning like she thought she was a god, Kassandra merely frowned. Her eyes were dark and filled with intensity Kyra hadn’t seen before.

“Sorry,” Kassandra said, clipped and terse. It was such a strange thing to hear, so opposite to what Kyra was used to. She hated to admit that getting animosity from Kassandra and not infatuation was a bit… depressing. Her heart gave a soft pulse of pain and though every instinct told her to turn tail and run, because Kassandra was clearly in a mood, her heart made her stay. Her heart made her reach out and gently touch Kassandra’s arm.

“What happened? Are you okay?”

Kassandra flinched away from her touch, so Kyra dropped her arm, but she didn’t take offense. “Nothing,” Kassandra told her stiffly. “Don’t worry about it.”

Kyra lifted a brow. “You’re usually so cheerful and confident. This isn’t like you.”

Anger flashed in Kassandra’s eyes. “You don’t even know me.”

Kyra’s brows flew into her hairline. This time she did take offense, but she didn’t let hurt leak out on to her face. It was a low blow, too low to hit. “I know. But that doesn’t mean I can’t still be concerned.”

Kassandra opened her mouth. She looked like a lion ready to pounce, and that was making Kyra very, very anxious, but then someone bumped into her from behind.

“Shit, sorry!”

Kassandra turned around like a storm. Her hollow expression filled with absolute venom. When the guy who bumped into her saw her expression, he immediately stopped grinning and gave her a nervous look.

“I didn’t see you there!” he almost shouted.

“Didn’t see me?” Kassandra growled. She stalked forward, fists clenched hard, shaking. Alarm spiked through Kyra so hard that her world tilted for a second. Familiar adrenalin shot into her system, and she had to make a fast decision—flee or fight. Knowing that something was definitely very wrong, she decided to stay. “I’m fucking huge. How didn’t you see me? Why can’t you focus more on what’s in front of your face?”

The man’s expression changed from apologetic to offended. “Excuse me, bitch. I said I’m sorry. What more do you want, a fucking ass kiss too?”

Kassandra visibly bristled. “Walk away,” she warned, voice low.

Kyra could sense the aggressive energy just pulsing off of Kassandra’s shaking body. She looked taller than normal, bulkier. Her muscles were more pronounced and her veins bulged, and the way she clenched her fists made memories flash in Kyra’s mind. She bit on her tongue to distract herself from the nightmares that even invaded her waking thoughts.

“Kassandra, it was an accident,” Kyra tried, inserting herself between them. Kassandra wasn’t even seeing her, though. She was staring at the man like she had vengeance against him. The look made her seem incredibly dangerous, like she would actually… kill. It made Kyra terrified. “Please,” she squeaked out. Panic was starting to claw its way into her, freezing her limbs and startling her heart.

Her tone must have snapped Kassandra out of it, because her eyes widened when she looked into Kyra’s face and saw the panic there. Kyra could feel a cold sweat covering her face.

“Fuck, Kyra…”

Kyra swallowed. She could feel that she was shaking violently. “Please calm down,” she begged. “This… this isn’t like you.”

Kassandra furrowed her brows and took a series of deep breaths. The man left and it was just them, but Kyra put some distance between them. She didn’t like where seeing that anger had sent her. It made her scared. It reminded her of him.

“I’m sorry,” Kassandra finally told her, hand covering her face and partially muffling her voice.

Kyra noticed that Kassandra’s hands were covered in blood. She was terrified for a second, and then she saw the gashes and realized it was her own blood. She rushed forward and took Kassandra’s hands into her own. “Gods, what did you do to yourself?”

Kassandra exhaled a great breath. “I destroyed a tree in my yard. I broke a door in my house and I dented a wall.”

Kyra looked up at her, alarmed. The anger seemed to have evaporated in Kassandra, leaving just an exhaustion that went bone deep. Kyra was alarmed to realize she recognized that exhaustion. What had triggered this?

“Come,” she told her, and then she tugged Kassandra to her car and shoved her in. Kassandra didn’t argue.

Kyra took them to her flat. She usually never did this, never let other people k now where she lived. This time she decided not to care. She escorted Kassandra inside and made her sit on the bed, and then she cleaned and bandaged her badly damaged hands. Her knuckles were almost skinless, everything torn off from repeated punching. Kyra shivered just looking at the damage, but she at least could handle all the blood.

Once she was done, she gently patted Kassandra’s hand and sighed. “There,” she said. “Now your hands won’t rot and fall off.”

She looked up and attempted to smile, but her lips dropped when she realized that Kassandra was crying. She didn’t make a sound, but her eyes were trained far away and tears slid down her cheeks. She looked so un-Kassandra-like. It was unnerving, but it was also grounding. It made Kyra realize one important thing; Kassandra was human, too. She broke, too.

“Kassandra.” She scooted closer and gently cupped Kassandra’s face in her hands. She turned her head until they were looking into each other’s eyes. Kassandra dropped her gaze as if she was ashamed, but Kyra merely brushed her tears away. “What happened?”

“I’m so sorry that you saw that horrible side of me,” Kassandra croaked. Her voice was thick and raw, heavy with tears. “I have this… I see red sometimes, and I just… I turn into a monster, and I, I’m so sorry—” Her shoulders started to shake. Kyra immediately pulled her down against her shoulder, and then Kassandra absolutely broke. She released broken, heavy sobs against Kyra’s shoulder, wetting her clothes. She gently rubbed Kassandra’s back and wondered what on earth could make such a strong person seem so small suddenly. Her aggressive, imposing aura from earlier was gone. All of her anger had disappeared in the wake of her sudden intense vulnerability.

It broke Kyra’s heart.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Kyra murmured softly against her ear. “I’ll just hold you if you need it.”

Kassandra’s sobs died down, but she continued to cling on. She was shaking so badly that Kyra could feel them in her core. It was a familiar feeling.

“Who is it?” she finally asked, unable to stop herself.

Kassandra pulled away and rubbed her hands across her wet face, clearing some of it away. Her eyes were red and puffy, and yet she still looked achingly gorgeous. Kyra needed to feel connected to her, and so took her one hand and gently held it. The bandages were thick, so she couldn’t feel more than her fingers, but that was okay.

“My father,” Kassandra finally admitted. “My biological father. He was released from prison today, and I found out an hour ago. He…” she trailed off, eyes glossing over. “If he came near me, I’d kill him.” She said it so calmly, so matter-of-factly, that she had no doubt. “I hate this side of me,” she admitted. “I try so hard to control my anger, but sometimes it just turns me into an absolute monster. I feel so much vile hatred and I just lash out at anyone and anything. I break things. I say hurtful things. I can’t even count the amount of times I’ve made my mother cry. But she understands, and she forgives me, and I never feel like I deserve it.”

Kyra never expected the confession. Even though Kassandra had always seemed overly confident and happy with her life, there had been a part of her that was mysterious and closed off. This was it. Kyra was witnessing the darkest part of Kassandra’s soul, the part that no one knew. Realistically, Kyra knew that Kassandra’s Youtube personality was just a separate personality and not really who she actually was, but to see proof of that was jarring.

“Kassandra…” She licked her dry lips and swallowed, but there was no moisture left in her mouth. She really didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry that you feel this way.”

Kassandra looked down at their connected hands Even though it must have hurt badly, she clasped their fingers tightly together. “I nearly died because of my father,” she admitted quietly. “He made me do and experience things that still haunt me. I hate him with every cell in my body, and my brother tried to tell me to forgive him, that he’s changed.” Her eyes flashed with anger again, but there was no venomous intent behind it this time, just simmering anger. Anger that was always there, but well hidden. “I want nothing to do with him.”

Kyra scooted even closer until they were pressed together. She felt incredibly protective, and even though it was a very bad idea, she decided not to let her fear control her this once. “Do you want to talk it all out, or would you like to do something to take your mind off of it?”

Kassandra merely stared at their hands for a moment. Her shoulders dropped, defeated. “You were scared of me,” she whispered. “I saw it in your eyes. I was going to hit that guy, and you looked like I was about to hit you.” She looked up, catching Kyra’s gaze. “I’m so sorry, Kyra. I can tell you know what that feels like, and I am incredibly sorry for making you feel like that again.”

Kyra’s cheeks flamed with shame. “No, that’s not… I’m…” She looked away. A feather touch on her cheek made her look back.

“I would never hurt you, Kyra,” Kassandra told her. Her brown eyes were warm and sincere, nothing like the swirling darkness of before. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

They both seemed shocked by the admission. Kyra wanted to pull away and get up and run, but she forced herself to remain very still. She stiffened and Kassandra noticed, sucking in a deep breath. They both flushed bright red, but they didn’t say a word.

Kassandra didn’t look at her with the expectation of an answer, just with the lonely desire of someone feeling things they didn’t understand. Kyra knew that look well, because she saw it in the mirror so often.

 _Don’t,_ a voice whispered in the back of her head, frightened and urgent. _Don’t, Kyra. You know it won’t work_.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

They were both such wrecks. Something had broken Kassandra a long time ago, and she was still struggling with the pieces. Kyra wasn’t even sure if she had pieces left. Weren’t they quite the pair? How could anything between them even work? Wouldn’t they just hurt each other in the end?

Kyra pulled Kassandra down and kissed her, their lips brushing softly and gently. They both sighed like they were coming home, and Kassandra’s lips soothed her soul.

“Me too,” Kyra heard herself say. She didn’t feel the words leave her lips, yet they did. Kassandra’s breath stuttered.

“Really?”

Kyra buried her face against Kassandra’s throat. Her heart was pulsing hard, _too_ hard. “Yeah,” she choked out.

_This will end so badly._

Yet they sat there and held onto each other, and neither of them knew what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too tired to proof read right now, I'll fix things tomorrow. hope everyone liked this chapter! I'm surprised I managed to write it. Comments are very welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

XxX

XxX

XxX

XxX


	14. Chapter 14

She spent too much time in the shower, but the anxiety making her toes numb and her stomach cramp kept her rooted in place.

“ _I think I’m falling in love with you.”_

Kassandra’s words bounced around in her mind. There was no denying the thrill it sent through her heart. Her stomach wasn’t just fluttering from the nerves.

Finally, after arguing with herself for an eternity, she got out of the shower and dressed in the bathroom, since her bedroom was essentially in the lounge too. When she left the bathroom, Kassandra was sitting quietly on the couch, the only movement that of her fingers flying over her phone. Kyra opened her mouth, but Kassandra growled softly and her shoulders tensed. Something had reignited her anger. She hadn’t even noticed that Kyra had stepped out of the bathroom.

Nervous, she decided to head into the kitchen and flip the kettle on. Kassandra still didn’t notice that she was back. Kyra frowned and pulled two mugs out. Before doing anything else, she pulled her phone out and checked Kassandra’s twitter. There were two new tweets, one apologizing for not uploading and another one more recently, about murder. Kyra lifted a brow. She put her phone away and then approached Kassandra on the couch.

“How do you take your coffee?”

Kassandra made an odd squeak in fright and her phone launched into the air. Kyra immediately clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

“Jesus fuck,” Kassandra exclaimed.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t being quiet.”

Kassandra rubbed a bandaged hand over her face. “No, it’s okay. I was totally zoned out.”

“I saw you typing angrily.” She looked away, still nervous. “Would you like to talk, or be distracted?”

Kassandra’s eyes were intense as they regarded her, still tinged with anger. She stood and joined Kyra’s side, and then gently took her hand. The rough material of the bandage made Kyra’s palm itch.

“I think I just need a distraction. You mentioned coffee? One coffee, two sugars. Milk.”

Kyra smiled and nodded, and returned to the kettle and started assembling their drinks. Kassandra was hovering close by. Her words from earlier floated to the surface again, hanging between them, making Kyra’s chest heavy with emotion. The kettle stopped boiling with a solid click. Kyra turned and regarded Kassandra seriously. She was so close that Kyra could just reach out and touch her.

“Look, about earlier…” she trailed off. Kassandra’s eyes were absolutely devouring her. Despite her mildly dishevelled state and her injured fists, she was still a distracting sight. Kyra remembered that moment in Kassandra’s kitchen, where they had kissed and Kassandra had sent her to nirvana. Her mouth dried up and she swallowed. Kassandra glanced at her lips.

“Um,” Kyra tried to continue. _I need to let her down before she gets her hopes up_. _This could never work. Regardless of our feelings. It simply won’t._

When Kassandra closed the distance between them and kissed her, all thoughts scattered from Kyra’s scared mind. All she could feel and taste and understand was Kassandra’s lips.  Her bandages were uncomfortably scratching Kyra’s cheeks, but the soft slide of her lips and tongue made it more than worth it. Kyra couldn’t help herself, she indulged. She grabbed the front of Kassandra’s shirt and pulled her even closer, until there was no space between them. Kassandra’s lips were making her numb and light headed.

They eventually pulled away, panting and flushed. Kyra swallowed hard.

“I may be in love with you, Kyra,” Kassandra said, “but that in no way means I expect anything from you.” Her gaze was genuine and earnest. “I never meant to just blurt it out. I think I only really realized today. But you don’t need to force yourself, or do anything you aren’t comfortable with. I mean it.”

Kyra sucked in a breath. Kassandra gave her such a vulnerable look, but it wasn’t being done on purpose to manipulate. Kyra knew manipulation well. Kassandra was genuinely concerned for her even though she had just put her heart on her sleeve and offered up a hammer. Kyra’s chest burned.

“Do you want to stay over?”

Kassandra looked at her in surprise. “Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t like the thought of you being alone right now.”

If Kassandra lost her temper again, she could actually do something serious. Kyra didn’t want that to happen.

“Wow, uh, I’d love to. But only if I’m not intruding.”

She lifted her hand and gently traced the line of Kassandra’s jaw. God, how had she resisted her before? “You can repay me in kisses,” she said, blushing lightly. “If you want.”

The smile Kassandra gave her was brighter than the sun. “Anything you want. I’m yours.”

As Kyra turned to finish their drinks, she couldn’t smother her smile. Her heart skipped a beat.

_Mine._

XxX

Kyra’s kisses made her dizzy with emotion. Kassandra could hardly believe that this was real, that she actually had permission to kiss Kyra now. She wasn’t certain where they really stood, but for the moment Kyra wasn’t kicking her out, even though she deserved it. After coffee they both settled on the couch and watched something on Netflix. Kyra had grabbed a blanket for them, so they were cuddling together.

“Kyra?”

Kassandra had her head resting on Kyra’s leg. At the sound of her voice the hand running through Kassandra’s hair paused.

“Mm?

“I’m really sorry about earlier. I know I scared you.”

Kyra’s fingers continued their soothing motion. “No need to apologize, I understand why you were so angry.”

Kassandra shifted so that she could glance up at Kyra. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Kyra’s lips pressed together. Kassandra was starting to recognize it as her expression of discomfort, always brought on by personal questions.

“No,” Kyra answered. “But we can always discuss your problems, if you want. I’m here if you need someone to talk to.”

Kassandra wouldn’t admit that it stung a little that Kyra didn’t want to confide in her. She wanted Kyra to feel comfortable enough, but maybe that would come in the future. If they had a future.

“My father being free terrifies me,” Kassandra started, “He tormented me when I was a kid and I still have nightmares sometimes.” Kyra’s fingers stilled.

“What did he do to you?”

“He was obsessed with the idea that I was his perfect child from a perfect bloodline. The moment I started to walk, he would train me. At first it was just light combat, but then when I turned five, he got worse. He once took me camping, and he threw me to a pack of wild wolves.”

Kassandra looked away as she spoke, anger boiling in her gut as she recounted some of her darkest memories.

“He would beat me,” she continued, “severely if I didn’t do what he wanted. I once had a bully when I was 7, and he ordered me to attack the bully with a knife. I didn’t want to and managed to free the kid, and then my father broke my nose, four of my fingers and left me bleeding in the rain until my mother called the ambulance.”

Kyra pulled her up suddenly. Her eyes were wide with shock and swimming with tears. “Kassandra, that is awful. How did your mother let him do that?”

Kassandra shrugged. “Her parents had set up their marriage. She was taught it was tradition. When she had Alexios, my father threatened to throw him out the window to get me to listen. That was the day I took his abuse for the last time. I managed to save Alexios, but we both ended up smashing through the window and falling down one storey. That’s how I got all these little scars on my face and arms. After that, my father was arrested. Luckily our neighbour saw everything.”

Many emotions swam across Kyra’s face, but seeing the concern and worry made Kassandra’s heart throb. An idea suddenly popped into Kassandra’s head, despite the serious mood. She put every focus into not smirking.

“Would you like to see them?” she asked Kyra. “My scars?”

Kyra seemed to hesitate for a moment, and then she nodded and Kassandra scooted away to pull her shirt off, sports bra with it. She was careful to keep her chest decently covered. The moment her back was exposed, Kyra let out a loud gasp. Kassandra immediately felt soft fingertips on her ruined skin.

“There are so many,” Kyra whispered. “How have I never seen these before?”

Kassandra lifted a brow. “Why would you have?”

Kyra made an odd choking noise. Kassandra turned to look at her, but she only laughed. Kyra looked incredibly uncomfortable. “I didn’t mean that I should have… I mean…”

Kassandra slipped her shirt and bra back on. “Maybe if you’d stayed that time in my kitchen, you would have seen them.” She winked for effect.

Kyra went red in the face and looked away. Kassandra realized she might have crossed a line, but then Kyra gave her a devious look. “It’s late. I think we should head to sleep.”

Kassandra lifted a brow, wondering what exactly Kyra was thinking. “Sure,” she agreed, because yeah, she was actually exhausted and her hands were really starting to ache. She couldn’t wait for her body to start healing so that she could be free of the pain and irritation. She also had to think about her career, because she couldn’t show her hands so injured in her videos. Damnit, she hadn’t even thought of that. She was so distracted by the sudden stress of her Youtube channel that when a blanket and pillow smacked her right in the face she nearly flew over the couch.

“My couch is very comfortable,” Kyra told her, smirking devilishly. “I’ll be right here if you need me.” She climbed into her own bed.

Kassandra blinked. “I’m supposed to sleep on the couch?”

“Yes.”

“But…” She looked at Kyra and jutted her bottom lip out. “But haven’t you read all the cliché fanfics?”

“The what?”

“You know… two characters, _one_ bed.”

“Is that like two girls one cup?”

“Oh, god no. I just mean, we…” Kassandra sighed and chuckled. Resigned, she got the couch ready for herself and then Kyra switched the light off, bathing them in darkness. “Goodnight,” she called out.

“Night, Kassandra.”

She tried to fall asleep. The couch was somehow obscenely comfortable, but Kassandra really wished Kyra had let her sleep in the bed. She could have tried for cuddles. Nothing more, just cuddles, promise. She sighed and twisted and turned, and the soft snoring from across the room told her that Kyra had successfully gone to sleep. The asshole.

After what felt like forever, when Kassandra huffed and closed her eyes, she finally slipped into sleep.

_“Papa?”_

_“Come, Kassandra.”_

_A hand clamped down on her upper arm. He dragged her along too roughly, bruising her young skin._

_“Papa, you’re hurting me.”_

_He only growled at her, displeased that she felt pain. “You must not let people know when you hurt, Kassandra. You must be strong.”_

_She wrapped her tiny fingers around his hand, trying to pry him off, but he ignored her efforts and finally tossed her in front of him when they arrived in the backyard. Kassandra tripped and fell onto the hard soil, scraping her knees. She cried out in pain, but then he suddenly grabbed her face and whipped it around._

_“Stop with your noises,” he growled at her, fingers squeezing her face too hard, nails digging in. “Keep your pain to yourself.”_

_She swallowed thickly and nodded. He dropped her face and then walked off. Kassandra took that moment to get back on her feet and wipe some of the blood off her legs. She spotted movement at the windows and looked up, but there was no one there, only the gently swishing fabric. Maybe her mother had been watching, but if she had, nothing she saw had made her want to intervene._

_When he returned, he had a dog on a chain. Kassandra loved animals, so she started to smile at the sight of the soft brown fur, but then she saw the rabid expression on the dog’s face and the drool dripping from its lips._

_“Remember, Kassandra,” her father said, his face cold and uncaring. “You must keep the pain and fear inside. Eventually you must learn to stop feeling at all. That is the true sign of strength and the only way to truly live like a god among mortals.”_

_Kassandra backed away, terrified. The scars on her upper arm from the wolves had barely healed yet. She loved dogs. She didn’t want to experience this, see this aggressive animal snap at her._

_“Do not run!” he screamed at her. Fear made her limbs freeze._

_He stepped closer, bringing the dog with him who started to growl and snap and claw at the ground. Kassandra wanted to run and hide, but she knew any wounds this dog would give her would be nothing compared to the beating she would receive. So she stayed. She stared. She swallowed her screams down and when he let the chain go and the dog pounced, she made sure to keep her pain to herself. Teeth and claws flashed in front of her face, and then she took a breath._

Kassandra screamed. It was the sort of scream she hadn’t made in a long, long time. It was filled with all of the terror and pain her childhood had given her, and she struggled to remember exactly where she was. She tried to run, to get up and flee, still screaming and crying, but then the light flicked on and she saw Kyra. _Kyra._

“Kassandra!”

Kyra rushed over, eyes sleepy but worried.

“Kyra?”

Kassandra pressed her back against the wall, chest heaving. Her vision was starting to spot and her heart was thundering too hard. She couldn’t breathe properly. She felt like the walls were closing in on her, like _he_ was closing in on her. The memory of that dog came back and bit her in the same places, all over her legs and back. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to will the memory away, but it was fucking persistent.

“Kassandra.” Warm hands pressed against her cheeks, and then Kassandra was staring into Kyra’s beautiful eyes. “Look at me, calm down.”

Kassandra opened her mouth, but no words came out.

“It’s okay,” Kyra continued. “I’m here. It was just a bad dream. He isn’t here. I’m right here.”

She was right. Kassandra forced herself to relax, to unclench her muscles and to breathe again. Slowly the panic started to fade and the entire time she just stared at Kyra’s face, tracing the lines of her, counting the freckles and the spots. When the panic finally receded, Kassandra nearly collapsed.

“I’m sorry,” she choked out. The clock on the wall showed that it was only 4am.

“Don’t be,” Kyra told her. She pulled Kassandra to her and gave her a tight hug. “I’m so sorry that you’re going through this.”

Kassandra relished the physical contact and took full advantage of it, pressing their bodies fully together and hugging as tight as she could. It astounded her that Kyra was being so sweet and supportive. She realized too late that she was drenched in sweat, so she pulled away and attempted to smile.

“You must think I’m such a mess, huh?”

Kyra’s smile in return was sad. “We’re all a little messy, don’t you think?”

Kassandra didn’t know how to respond. She looked at the couch and her stomach sank. She wasn’t sure if she could sleep at all again, not with the way she was feeling, but then Kyra took her hand and tugged her over to the bed. Kassandra’s heart skipped a beat when Kyra told her to get in.

“You can’t sleep alone right now,” she explained, blushing slightly. “I don’t mind.”

Kassandra swallowed and slid under the blanket. Kyra brought the pillow from the couch over, and then she got in as well and they lay there together, staring up at the ceiling.

“Is this okay?” Kyra asked her.

“Yeah. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Try to get some more sleep.”

“Okay.”

Kassandra fell asleep quickly, only thoughts of Kyra on her mind. Thankfully, her nightmares let her rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcome :)))


	15. Chapter 15

**@buttermilk** yay q&a! Kassandra, what got you into gyming?

**@kassandra-of-sparta** I was brought up in a house that was very fitness oriented, so it was second nature for me to start going to the gym

**@softboi** hey Kassandra! Can you tell us a little bit about K? I really want to know more

**@kassandra-of-sparta** well I can tell you that I’m most definitely super in love with her, and she’s so sweet, if a little reserved. She’s so beautiful and not just her looks, like I’ve discovered that she’s really patient when she’s able and oh boy do I have it hard lmao

**@beacon** will u mary me

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** no :(

**@mywillyisyourwilly** would you ever be interested in a man? Maybe even in like a threesome with another girl? (totally asking for a friend lol)

**@kassandra-of-sparta** the only threesome I’d have is with my two hands. And no, I’m a hot-blooded lesbian, sorry

**@toogay** Kassandra who is K!!!!? I’m dying I need to know for my poor gay heart

**@kassandra-of-sparta** not telling :) (seriously, if she wants me to reveal her one day, I will, but not until then. Some of y’all are crazy)

**@make-my-yogurt-greek** if I paid you would you stomp on my head plz

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** no????? why do people want me to abuse them????

**@THISISGAYSPARTA** wud u ever get married?

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** if I met the right woman yeah

**@bigbees** what is ur fav colour?

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** right now brown

**@Sapphic_Symphony** first of all, thank you so much for your videos! I want to ask, has it ever been a problem for your channel how open you are about your sexuality?

**@kassandra-of-sparta** Thank you for supporting me! I wouldn’t really say a problem for me, more like there are just so many ignorant people out there who can’t handle that a lesbian is as successful and popular as I am. But I don’t care about them. Their issues are about them, not me. Doesn’t touch my life at all. (homophobes can eat all the dicks)

**@angerylesbian** would you date K?

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** HLUSAGFLASHGA YES

**@yomama** would you ever quit Youtube?

**@kassandra-of-sparta** I mean, life can change so quickly. I have no plans for my immediate future, but you never know.

**@crushed-by-thighs-and-happiness** how many marshmallows can you stuff in your mouth at once

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** 38

**@kasssandrasquad** what is your dream girl

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** someone who accepts me for me

**@RacheL** have you ever played Life is Strange?

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** I did and it broke me

**@CarolDanvers** I love you!!!!!

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** Thank you, I love you too!!

**@I_willFIGHTforKassandra** when will you finally do a beat saber video??

**@kassandra-of-sparta** I actually have filmed one already, I just need to edit it! Keep your eyes open for that one

**@anti-K-squad** why are you even interested in K, she’s a bitch. There are so many girls out there that would worship you

**@kassandra-of-sparta** I wasn’t going to answer this, but like, fuck you? You don’t know me or K, and we are real people. It’s people like you that make my community so toxic sometimes. Seriously, get off the internet once in a while. My love life is of no concern to you. I’m an entertainer, not your doll to enforce. Get lost and stop watching my videos.

**@mantis_men** would you lick an unopened egg

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** I’m? not sure why you need to know this? No?

**@DanielEverst** dog or cat person?

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** I’m definitely a dog person

**@YoungSoup** in a serious situation, do you fight or flight?

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** uuuh most times fight unfortunately

**@Britney-bitch** do you watch anime?

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** unfortunately

**@Brandie599** are you a top or a bottom

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** that’s none of your business! (top)

**@AKALinsey** do you give the strap or take the strap

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** come on we all know I give it

**@CaptainUndies** panties or boyshorts?

            **@kassandra-of-sparta** boxers :)))


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two characters, one bed. of course the morning after happens like this. Enjoy :))) also warning for some steamy bits this chapter

Kassandra let her arm drop to the side, her phone warm against her palm. She stared up at the ceiling and nibbled lightly on her lower lip.

So, she had just finished answering a bunch of questions. Even though she had posted that tweet like, ten minutes ago, she had received _so many_ responses. People were insanely weird too. She had tried to answer the most articulate questions. A lot of them had just been people asking for her heart or her body.

She usually didn’t like to do Q&A’s, but… it was all she could think to do to distract herself. Since, well, she had woken to Kyra draped across her body.

Kassandra chanced a peek downwards again. Kyra, as expected, was still fast asleep. She had her arm and one leg tossed over Kassandra’s body, and half of her was on top of Kassandra. She was snoring softly and it was honestly very adorable, but what had Kassandra so out of sorts, was the fact that _both_ of their shirts had ridden up in their sleep so their bare skin was touching _very_ intimately and Kyra was also kind of holding her one boob. Her hand was there, not really gripping, but it was _there_. What on earth was she supposed to do?

She couldn’t wake Kyra up, that would be a disaster. Not with this awkward position. She really didn’t want Kyra to think she was trying something (even though she definitely would love to, if Kyra woke up). Sighing, Kassandra picked her phone up again and went back to twitter, but her messages were just blowing up again and she was a bit wary of scrolling through all the replies and mentions. Instead, she locked her phone and let it drop to the bed.

Unfortunately, her frazzled brain forgot that her phone landing on the mattress would still make a solid noise, so when it slapped down on the bed, Kyra’s even breaths paused. Her body tensed slightly, and then her hand that had been comfortably resting on Kassandra’s breast slowly slid away, but then landed on her bare tummy. Kyra immediately jerked away, scrambling up into a sitting position and sweeping her messy hair out of her face. Her eyes were still heavy with sleep, but wide with shock and confusion.

“Good morning,” Kassandra greeted her, grinning in amusement. “Was I comfortable?”

Kyra’s cheeks turned a subtle shade of pink. “I—” She smoothed her hair back and swallowed loudly. “I’m so sorry.”

Kassandra’s grin softened. “It’s okay. I was trying not to wake you.”

“I slept right on top of you.”

“Yeah you did.”

“How long were you awake?”

“The past hour, maybe.”

Kyra looked away, teeth digging into her lip. Kassandra felt very envious of both that lip and those teeth. “Well, that was awkward.”

Kassandra definitely agreed, but she could see that Kyra was incredibly embarrassed and she didn’t want to add to that. “I was very comfortable, if you’d like to know. I didn’t mind at all.”

Kyra looked to her again, but her eyes dropped and Kassandra realized her shirt was still up and her whole stomach was out on display. She tried to subtly tense her muscles and make her abs look just a little bit more defined, and she swore Kyra sucked in a breath. The air between them sizzled for a moment, hot and filled with something like desire (exactly like desire) and Kassandra idly wondered if maybe this was it, if they would act on it and not just kiss. Do more. Cross that boundary.

“I can order some breakfast for us,” Kyra said instead of giving in to the moment. Kassandra exhaled softly in disappointment.

“That would be wonderful. Do you have a spare toothbrush?”

Kyra climbed out of bed and started combing her fingers through her hair. “Uh, yeah. In the bathroom cabinet.”

Kassandra gave her one more smile and then slipped out of bed to brush her teeth. She wanted to steal a few kisses and she did not want to do that with morning breath. As she closed the door, she heard Kyra speak over the phone, and she wished that she had woken Kyra sooner after all.

XxX

Kyra was throbbing. Unbeknownst to Kassandra, she had been having a very intense wet dream right before being woken up. It didn’t help at all that the warmth along Kyra’s fingers had actually been the result of Kassandra’s actual breast. Her brain had nearly switched off entirely when she opened her eyes and realized where her hand was and what her leg was slung over. Kassandra had felt _so_ warm and good against her, and the already abundant wetness between her legs had only doubled.

Of course she had jolted away. The last thing she wanted to do was make Kassandra think she wanted to take advantage of her. She hadn’t forgotten why they had shared a bed. Kassandra was emotionally vulnerable, and no matter how smoulderingly sexy she was, Kyra needed to keep it in her pants and be the emotional support that Kassandra needed. She needed a friend, an ear, comfort. She did not need someone preying on her. But God, Kyra really, really ached.

After ordering some breakfast from her favourite restaurant, Kyra hurriedly dressed while Kassandra used the bathroom. She then put her TV on for some background noise and opened her laptop. She was assaulted by many notifications from her various social media, and she clicked over to her Youtube instinctually. There was no new video from Kassandra, obviously, but there was one from Barnabas and Kyra clicked on it without thinking.

“What’s up old fuckers—”

Kyra slapped her hand down on her laptop to pause the video, and then slammed it shut when the bathroom door opened. Her heart was thrumming in her throat and she could not believe she had just been so stupid.

“Hey, I swear I just heard Barnabas. Did he call or something?”

Kyra swallowed thickly. “What? No. Must have been the TV.”

Kassandra glanced at the TV, frowning. She shrugged and dropped down on the couch. Kyra moved her laptop away and then joined Kassandra. To distract herself from staring at Kassandra’s sharp jawline, she pulled her phone out and discreetly went onto twitter. There was Kassandra’s tweet and all of the answers, and her chest fluttered when she read the ones about her.

Kassandra really had these feelings for her, huh? It was a little unreal. All of her issues aside, Kyra had looked up to Kassandra for so many years. She had followed her career from a small Youtuber to the goliath she had become. Through all of the running and hiding, the one constant in her life had been Kassandra and her videos. Kyra felt a sharp, intense pain in her chest, and she clutched helplessly at her shirt.

“Kyra?”

She looked up, a choked breath on her lips. Kassandra immediately moved closer and cupped her cheek, brows furrowed. Kyra opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but then she felt warmth on her cheeks and realized that she was crying.

“What’s wrong?” Kassandra asked her softly. Her eyes were so open, so caring and genuinely worried. Kyra wasn’t accustomed to seeing that sort of emotion directed at her. Half of her wanted to reject it, so afraid to give in and be hurt by it. But the other half wanted to just fall into it and be consumed by the feelings Kassandra was awakening in her. In all her life, she had never felt like this.

 _What should I do?_ she wondered, staring silently into Kassandra’s eyes. _She’s utterly perfect. I want her. I want to stay here, with her and build something._ The inner confession was so sudden and intense that Kyra’s tears stopped and her eyes widened. This was the first time that she had allowed herself to admit something like that. It hurt so much that her chest tightened and throbbed.

“I want you,” Kyra found herself blurting. Kassandra’s brows shot into her hairline. “You’re so sweet, Kassandra. You don’t even truly know me, but you’ve been so comforting and wonderful, and you’re so attractive that it physically hurts me to look at you.”

Kassandra withdrew her hand and looked away hesitantly, but Kyra could see a slight blush on her cheeks. Hmm. Blushing?

“Wow, that’s… um…”

Kyra laughed. Even though her chest hurt, it somehow still felt good. It felt… _free._ “The mighty Kassandra, caught off her guard?” The giggles just bubbled out of her. “If only your alleged fans could see you.”

Kassandra looked at her, and her expression was incredibly intense. Kyra’s laughter died away, and with that look directed at her, the throbbing between her legs roared to life again. It was a look that devoured. “If only they could see me,” Kassandra husked, now crawling closer, atop her, lips parting, “about to kiss you,” she continued, dipping low, “if you want me to?”

She paused, hovering so close Kyra could soak in her warmth. Kyra swallowed. “I’ve already admitted it,” she said. “I want you.”

That was all of the prompting Kassandra needed. Kyra closed her eyes a second before their lips touched, and it felt like coming home again. They both collapsed on the couch, Kassandra atop her, hips snug between Kyra’s thighs, and they kissed like the only air they could breath was between their lips. Kassandra’s tongue tasted like mint and toothpaste, but the feel of her, the warmth made Kyra utterly drunk on her, overwhelmed in the best way.

Without being able to control it, Kyra let a sensual moan slip from her mouth and into Kassandra’s. The responding whine she received in response made her clit throb badly, and if she hadn’t been soaked through before, she certainly was now.

There were simply no reservations anymore. Any wall she had put up, Kassandra had just ripped it down. Kyra certainly wasn’t ready to reveal her dark, sordid past yet, but she was done with pretending she didn’t want this.

“Kassandra,” Kyra gasped against her mouth. She had her fingers threaded through Kassandra’s hair, tugging lightly, nails scraping against her scalp. At her name, Kassandra froze and immediately started to pull away, but Kyra wrapped her legs around her waist, forcing her back in. “How do you do this to me?”

Kassandra moved to kiss along her throat, nipping lightly and no doubt leaving multiple marks. Each scrape of her teeth and tongue, each press of her lips made Kyra’s body pulse with need. “I should be asking you that. Kyra, no one has ever… I mean… the way I feel I—”

Kyra tugged her back up, silencing her with a kiss. Kassandra groaned deeply and her hips jogged forward, and Kyra’s brain sparked with hormones. Waves of repressed arousal swept right through her, burning. The distraction worked and Kassandra didn’t try to talk again. Now, there was only one thing left for them to do.

“Please,” Kyra gasped out, panting. “Take me to my bed, Kassandra,” she husked, voice dripping with lust, “and fuck me.”

She was lifted up into Kassandra’s arms before her words even left her mouth, and when Kassandra had her on her back on the bed, all she could do was arch up into the firm body above hers and moan like she never had before.

How had she resisted this before? Why had resisting even seemed so important?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> want sum fuk?
> 
> (next chapter they fuck. request some sex positions/acts, y'all. it's gonna be explicit and nasty. prepare yourselves)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sum fuk delivered
> 
> (sex ensues. Not as explicit as promised, but that will come in future chapters when they get the strap. Enjoy)

_She didn't want love_  
_she wanted to be loved_  
_and that_  
_was entirely different._  
            — _atticus_

“Kassandra!”

Her abdomen clenched hard at the sound of her name, said in such a breath whine. Kyra’s voice was like honey, dripping down the inside of her thighs.

It took no time at all for them to undress even though Kassandra was hindered by her heavily bandaged hands. She couldn’t run her fingertips along Kyra’s naked skin like she wanted to, but she could press her lips to every inch of revealed skin. Kyra was putty in her hands, moaning breathily with every press of Kassandra’s lips, every slight nip of her teeth and swipe of her tongue. Kassandra fully intended to map the entirety of Kyra’s body with nothing but her lips.

“Kassandra, you…” Kyra groaned, hands desperately clawing at Kassandra’s back. Her short, blunt nails dug red lines into her skin, but Kassandra enjoyed the sensation.

“Kyra,” Kassandra moaned against her throat. She sank her teeth into Kyra’s flesh, revelled in the way Kyra shuddered beneath her. “What do you need?”

Kyra inhaled harshly through parted lips. Kassandra moved down, tasting Kyra’s collarbones. Fingers weaved into Kassandra’s loose hair, tugging.

“You,” Kyra gasped out between mighty breaths. “All of you.”

Kassandra could hardly believe this was happening. She had dreamt so many nights of this, of having Kyra naked against her, panting and wet and _needy_. Kassandra was snugly between Kyra’s thighs, and the proof of her arousal smeared hotly against Kassandra’s belly as she slid lower to wrap her lips around a stiff nipple. Kyra moaned into the air, arching up into her, and Kassandra cursed her stupidity at injuring her hands. She could not hold Kyra, feel the softness of her breast or the stiffness of its peak. Instead she could only use her mouth, tasting everything, drawing into her mouth, sucking.

Kyra seemed to enjoy her mouth very much, and when Kassandra released one nipple from her lips, Kyra complained with a short whine, only to sigh in relief when Kassandra merely switched to the other one. She did the same, swirling her tongue over the peak, sucking when it suited her. Kyra’s fingers remained in her hair, lightly tugging, occasionally pushing. Kassandra could feel how hot and wet she was, and her mouth watered with the realization that very soon, she would get to taste.

Heart pounding, body flooded with hormones, Kassandra slid lower, kissing and biting her way down Kyra’s body until she had her face between tensed thighs. Kyra stared down at her, beautiful eyes almost golden, pupils blown wide. She didn’t seem embarrassed by their position, and when Kassandra gazed at her nakedness, she wasn’t shy.

Kyra adopted an oddly confident expression, one that made Kassandra realize that one thing Kyra _wasn’t_ afraid of, was exposing herself. She was confident in her body, in how she looked, and that only made Kassandra’s blood roar even harder. If she was an animal, she would have been in a frenzy of desire—as if she wasn’t already.

Frustrated with her inability to use her fingers and pushed on by the arousal pulsing with in her, Kassandra dove forward like a hound starved and tasted Kyra for the first time. The sinful moan Kyra released the second Kassandra’s tongue swept along her wet folds made Kassandra dizzy with want.

“Please,” Kyra begged, her grip tightening. “I need it, Kassandra. I need you.”

Kassandra throbbed. Her fingers twitched, but she could not use them. Even if she discarded the bandages, which she was tempted to do, she could not risk breaking her skin open and bleeding all over the place. Kyra would certainly not appreciate that. While not accustomed to having to compromise like this, Kassandra wasn’t going to complain. It was the best excuse to bury her face between Kyra’s legs and make her come repeatedly just with her tongue.

Kassandra did exactly that. She found Kyra’s clit fairly quickly and latched on, sucking gently and flicking her tongue in the pattern Kyra responded most violently to. Before long Kyra was grinding obscenely against her mouth, head thrown bed, breasts swaying as she thrust her hips. Kassandra had to wrap an arm around her to keep her down but she only increased the motions of her mouth.

Kyra’s taste was intoxicating. Kassandra wondered if this was how she would die, suffocated between Kyra’s thighs, smeared with her arousal. It would be the best was to go, honestly.

“Fuck, Kassandra!” Kyra cried out. She bit down on her lip. Kassandra stared hungrily at her face, tongue still working, lips pressed firmly to Kyra’s now quivering pussy. She really wished she could slide a few fingers inside of her, experience the wet heat of her, but then Kyra was coming, her body lifting from the bed, shuddering. “Kassandra, oh, fuck. Fuck, it’s… Kassandra!”

Kassandra worked her down from the orgasm, eventually releasing her slick flesh with a smug grin. She pressed her wet cheek to Kyra’s thigh and stared up at her through her lashes.

“Good?” she asked, cocky and confident and too high on what she had just done.

Kyra’s chest heaved with her hurried breaths, but she flashed Kassandra a curious smile and a lifted brow. She threw an arm over her eyes, breathing in so loudly even Kassandra could hear it.

“I’ve never come that quickly before,” Kyra told her breathlessly. “Or that hard.”

Kassandra stared at Kyra’s glistening folds. She was absolutely gorgeous. The smell of her, the taste of her made Kassandra ache deep within. She wanted to go again, but then she was tugged upwards by shaking hands and she obeyed wordlessly. Kyra brought their mouths together, moaning softly against Kassandra’s lips when she no doubt tasted herself. Kassandra’s entire lower face was a mess with her wetness, but Kyra didn’t seem to mind it.

In a show of impressive strength, Kyra flipped them over. Kassandra broke away from the kiss to laugh and stared up at Kyra, who was looking at her with liquid heat, as if she hadn’t just received an intense orgasm.

“You make me feel so many things, Kassandra,” Kyra told her. “I never thought I would give in to this.”

Kassandra swallowed thickly. “To think you resisted me for so long.” It was said jokingly, but underneath it was an undercurrent of seriousness. If Kyra detected it, she pretended not to.

Kassandra merely stared at her. She was so beautiful. Her skin was a soft brown, marred here and there by freckles and stretch marks. She had scars that weren’t normal, but Kassandra would investigate them at a more appropriate time. She gave them a passing glance, eyes sliding up to enjoy the view of Kyra’s breasts. Kassandra had seen many breasts in her adult life, but Kyra’s body made her feel like she could weep at any second.

Was this what it felt like to make love, not just fuck?

“No more talking,” Kyra told her. She slipped lower and straddled a thigh. Kassandra swallowed again, feeling wetness smear against her thigh. She opened her mouth to speak against orders, but then Kyra started to move.

She slid against Kassandra’s skin, head tilted back and mouth hung open. Kassandra stared at her in awe, watching as Kyra rode her thigh with her brows furrowed and her breaths short. Kassandra’s clit throbbed badly, so she finally gave in to impulse and wrapped her hands around Kyra’s hips. She pulled her forward until Kyra’s thigh was pressed against her own wetness, and then they were grinding shamelessly against each other.

Kyra dropped forward on top of her and bit down on her shoulder, and then they came, shuddering against each other and calling out the other’s name. The orgasm was intense and burning, warming the entirety of Kassandra’s body down to her toes. She thought they would be done, but before she was even fully recovered Kyra snuck a hand down between them, and then Kassandra gasped loudly as two fingers entered her without warning.

“Is this okay?” Kyra breathed against her jaw.

Kassandra wrapped her arms around Kyra, tugging her closer. “Fuck,” she groaned. “Yes.”

Kyra’s tongue darted out and tasted her skin, and Kassandra felt dizzy. Their frenzied movements slowed down, not so frantic anymore, slower. Kyra’s fingers slid inside of her with delicious friction, and when she used her thumb to rub at Kassandra’s clit with every thrust in, it was impossible not to come undone entirely.

Kassandra shouted up at the ceiling, hands balling into fists against Kyra’s lower back, pulling taut broken skin. Her heart was thudding in her chest and her clit pulsed with every wave of orgasmic bliss. Kyra stopped thrusting and pulled out, and then she collapsed beside her on the bed and Kassandra blew out a heavy breath.

They lay there afterwards, staring silently up at the ceiling and breathing heavily into the warm air. The room smelt like sex.

“Did that just happen?” Kassandra finally croaked.

Kyra shifted on the bed, the sheets swishing as she moved closer to cuddle against Kassandra’s side. “I don’t know, did it?”

Kassandra tipped her head to look at her. She was beautiful, laying there in Kassandra’s arms, eyes closed and chest moving softly with every breath. Her hair was still a mess and she had bruises all over from Kassandra’s teeth, but she was perfect, and Kassandra was hit very hard in the chest with the force of her feelings. It frightened her, to realize that she definitely felt more than just sexual desire for Kyra. She was undoubtably in love with her.

Suddenly filled with emotion, Kassandra grappled for her phone on the bedside table and managed to grab it. She opened twitter and clumsily typed a simple, short sentence. Before she hit post, she hesitated.

“Kyra?”

Kyra stopped lazily caressing Kassandra’s stomach and looked up at her. “Hmm?”

“Would it upset you if I tweeted about you?”

A strange look passed over Kyra’s face then. There was a brief moment of panic, followed by confusion, then curiosity, and then resignation. Kassandra’s brows lifted as she waited, stomach suddenly fluttering with nerves.

“Like you don’t already?”

Kassandra wasn’t expecting the reply. She still didn’t hit post and instead set her phone aside. “I mean, how… you know?”

Kyra looked away, suddenly nervous. The post orgasmic bliss was steadily fading away to something a little more angsty, and Kassandra didn’t like it at all. “Would you think it pathetic of me, Kassandra?”

Kassandra’s brows furrowed. “What do you mean?”

“The day we met,” Kyra began, sitting up then. She scooted slightly away, putting space between them. “I did recognize you. I’ve been watching your videos since you started your channel. I see all your tweets, all of your posts.”

Kyra fell silent then and stared into a corner of the room. She was tense, arms wrapped around her legs like she was expecting a fight and needed to curl in on herself. Kassandra stared at her naked profile, the long hair cascading over her shoulder, the large freckle sitting on her hip.

“You pretended you didn’t know what Youtube was?” Kassandra said, snorting on a laugh. “Did I make you that tongue tied?”

Kyra’s head whipped around, eyes wide. “You think it’s funny?”

Kassandra sat up and scooted closer until they were pressed together again. “Kyra,” she said seriously, still smiling. “I have never felt like this for anyone before. I think I’m very stupidly in love with you. While I am horrified to find out that you’ve seen everything I’ve posted about you, I’m not upset. Why would I be? It’s not like it harmed me. I’ve just embarrassed myself, that’s all.”

Kyra laughed loudly. “K Saga, really?”

“Hey!” Kassandra flushed brightly. “I needed to express myself somehow, and you were being so hot and cold.”

“I’ve only been hot for you, Kassandra. From the beginning.”

There was a warm throb in her chest at the words. “Really?”

Kyra looked away shyly. “I’m still so scared about… this, _you_. I don’t know what I’m doing. Every time I let myself love someone, they got hurt. There are things about me that… that you wouldn’t want to know.”

Kassandra pulled Kyra into her lap. Though they had cooled down from their frantic sex a moment ago, Kyra’s skin was still impossibly warm against hers. “Kyra, I understand. You know more about me now at this point than anyone does. I don’t expect you to share your entire backstory with me. I… I love you, Kyra. That means that I will be patient with you, and give you whatever space you need. We don’t even need to define this if you aren’t comfortable with that.”

Kyra looked deeply into her eyes. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Everyone hurts someone else at some point. You just have to make up for it.”

“But what if… what if I simply can’t be good for you?”

Kassandra regarded her seriously. “I won’t pressure you into anything, I promise you, Kyra. If you want to open up to me, I will welcome that. There is nothing you could tell me that would push me away. Now that… now that I’ve given in to these feelings, I won’t be that easy to scare off.”

Kyra looked at her like she had never heard these words before, but desperately needed them. Kassandra was left breathless from the force of her feelings.

“Thank you,” Kyra breathed. She fell against her and they embraced tightly. Kassandra ran her hands along Kyra’s back, but her bandages ruined the moment. Kyra giggled and jerked away from her.

“That tickles!”

Kassandra quirked a brow. “Oh?” She grinned widely when Kyra tried to scramble away from her, but Kassandra was quicker and pounced on her like a lion on the hunt. Kyra laughed and struggled, but ultimately gave up. Kassandra didn’t tickle her again, but she did settle on top of her and enjoyed the press of Kyra’s thighs against her hips. She rested her forehead against Kyra’s and took in a shuddering breath.

“I want to explore this with you,” she said softly, seriously.

Kyra kissed her. They kissed for a long while, doing nothing but enjoying each other, touching each other. Kassandra was completely consumed by Kyra and she had not one concern about it. This felt right, like home. This was where she wanted to be.

“You mentioned something about a tweet earlier?” Kyra mumbled against her throat a while later.

Kassandra chuckled. “I did.”

“Can I see it?”

Kassandra retrieved her phone. When Kyra gave it back, her heart skipped a beat when she noticed that the tweet had been posted.

Already replies were flooding in, but she would deal with those later. She dumped her phone and then curled around Kyra’s body, spooning her back.

“So,” she said softly, dropping light kisses along Kyra’s throat. “Are you part of my fan club?”

Kyra’s laughter filled the room around them. She didn’t laugh often, which was a shame. Kassandra decided she would do everything she could to hear that laugh for the rest of her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! We are currently in the incline, heading for the climax (of the story lol) and I do plan on finishing this fic up soon. Not sure when though.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sex ahead, y'all

“Zeus almighty, what the tits did you do to the place?”

If anyone ever asked, Kassandra would vehemently deny that she had jumped nearly five steps back and cried out like a tiny chihuahua when Barnabas spoke suddenly from her hallway. She whipped around to face him, face a mask of surprise and her hand pressed to her chest. Beneath it, her heart pattered like a drum beat.

“Barnabas!”

He eyed her up and down. “Relax, offended old white lady.”

“Where the hell did you come from?”

He shrugged. “An open window.”

Kassandra stared at him, and he stared right back. She trusted Barnabas with her life, so she decided that the specifics probably weren’t really important. The worst part, never minding his breaking and entering, was the fact that he was looking at the destruction she had caused. Kassandra turned to look over the lounge and dining room, sighing.

“I know, it’s bad.”

There was glass everywhere and soil from the pot plants she had smashed. Said plants were currently dead on the ground, and Kassandra bent to gently stroke the soft leaves, a twinge of guilt spiking through her.

“Forget the bloody plants, let me see your hands.”

Reluctantly Kassandra stood and presented her bandaged hands. Barnabas removed the wrappings and stared at her injured skin. He grunted.

“They’re not that bad,” she said.

“Yeah, I can see. You didn’t break your knuckles at least. You did scrape all your fucking skin off though.”

Kassandra tugged her hands away. Thankfully, they were actually healing very well. She had only needed a new bandage because she had broken the skin open during sex. That was… Kassandra’s mind immediately jumped to Kyra back at her flat, waiting for her to return, still naked in bed. Kassandra swallowed.

Right after their first round, they had a few others. Kyra had sat on her face and Kassandra had utterly devoured her. Not being able to use her hands really, really sucked, and Kassandra really wanted to fuck the hell out of her, so she had left, saying she would return with clean clothes and her own toothbrush.

All valid things to pick up, actually, but her real reason for returning to her messed up apartment and the uncomfortable things it brought up for her, was to fetch one important thing. Kassandra left Barnabas in the dining room and ducked into her bedroom, where she grabbed a duffel bag and shoved in what she thought she would need. Quickly, before her friend joined her, she grabbed her strap from her dresser and shoved it into a side pocket in the bag. She banged around in her bathroom and room until she had everything she would need, and then re-joined Barnabas in the lounge, surprised he hadn’t followed her. She found him cleaning.

“You don’t need to do that,” she told him immediately, gently halting his sweeping.

“What?” Barnabas looked at her innocently. “I expect compensation. You can’t leave this place a mess, and you’ve got somewhere to be.”

Kassandra glanced around the room. Most of her furniture had been overturned. She was a little shocked to see the result of her fury, and to see that she was capable of so much aggression made her sick for a solid second.

 _I’m just like him,_ she thought, lungs suddenly constricting. Her breaths rasped in and out, short and hurried, and her head suddenly felt too heavy. Barnabas straightened, bushy brows rising in concern, but then her phone pinged.

It was from Kyra. Getting the message immediately grounded Kassandra, and she could breathe again. She smiled down at her phone, forgetting Barnabas entirely. When a second text arrived, Kassandra’s heart fluttered and her stomach clenched.

Grinning not so lightly, Kassandra typed out her reply. Barnabas had gone back to sweeping.

Kassandra got a naughty idea, and while Barnabas occupied himself, she slipped away to the bathroom. When she returned, she found that Barnabas was actually really good at cleaning. The furniture had all been righted and the plant carcasses removed from the premises. She lifted her duffel and released a soft sigh.

“You really don’t need to, Barney.”

Barnabas gave her his famous smile. “Lamb, I’ll do anything for you. I don’t want you to come home to this again. And I don’t want your new lady friend to see this, either. Now, leave your keys here. I’ll replace your plants and babysit them. Message me when you’re able to again, so I know you’re still alive. I doubt I’ll see you at the gym this week.”

Kassandra felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but she gave Barnabas a cheeky grin that only made him cackle. She dumped her keys on the kitchen counter and shouted her goodbye as she left. The duffel bag was slung over her shoulder, but the bulge between her legs made her mind fill with filthy thoughts that made her pulse quicken.

Kassandra hopped into her car, grinning, and raced back to Kyra as quickly as she could without breaking _too_ many traffic laws.

XxX

Kyra felt… transcendent.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so sated and content. Actually, she couldn’t think of ever feeling so good. Her muscles felt relaxed, her mind felt clear and her skin still tingled, even an hour after her last orgasm. She couldn’t bring herself to get out of bed, so she decided to stay there. It was already early evening, and Kassandra had been gone for about an hour already.

Kyra missed her. It was a sharp pang in her chest, one that made her stomach flutter with the revelation of it, but also with the fear.

Kyra was in love with Kassandra. There was no question for her anymore. She was definitely in way too deep. So deep, that the thought of actually staying and trying to build something here was so tantalizing, she almost truly considered it.

There was no way she could, though. She would allow herself to feel these things, but the moment she needed to, she would leave. Hopefully Kassandra didn’t take it too badly, when she inevitable did. It was for the best, of course.

Kyra idly wondered if she should leave immediately, following what had been the best day of her life. Kassandra would no doubt expect more from her. Honesty. Loyalty. Commitment. Kyra swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry and bitter tasting. She _wanted_ to give all of those things, but she couldn’t. She was able to, but shouldn’t.

Sighing, Kyra turned onto her belly and idly caressed the crumbled sheets. Not too long ago, Kassandra’s solid body had been there, warming the bed, filling it with her large, confident self. Kyra ached for her. She couldn’t make herself leave, even if she felt it was the best thing to do for everyone involved. The thought of going without Kassandra’s smile or laughter, that confident swagger and her big heart, it made Kyra hurt in the worst way possible.

So she would stay while it was still safe. She could leave at any moment, whenever she wanted to. That was what she told herself, and she tried to believe it.

Her phone pinged with a message, and Kyra opened her chat with Kassandra. She laughed out loud at the response, a chicken running.

“Why a chicken, you odd person?” she muttered aloud, grinning.

This was new, too. Smiling so much; laughing often. She wasn’t accustomed to this, and her cheeks hurt for it. But it was the good sort of hurt, the kind you got from a good exercise.

Speaking of…

Kyra rolled back over onto her back, her phone now resting warmly between her breasts. She stared up at the ceiling and let the events of the day play through her mind. She couldn’t believe the things Kassandra had done to her body, and all of it had been her mouth or her thigh. She shivered at the thought of what Kassandra could do with her hands—those big, strong and clearly very talented hands.

Kyra swallowed, suddenly intensely aroused again. She couldn’t resist, and let her hand slide down her body to between her legs. Already she was dripping wet. She slid her fingers through her damp hair, circled around her clit and dipped lower to tease her entrance. She coated her fingers with her own wetness, and then she trailed them upwards and passed her fingertip over her clit. She started with the motion she enjoyed the most, a frantic top to bottom across the hood of her clit, a bit to the side of it. Pleasure rolled through her in deliciously warm waves, and then she grabbed hold of her breast with her free hand and allowed her hips to rock sensually with the motion.

Her front door opened. Kyra popped her eyes open, expecting to see Kassandra, and smiled devilishly when her object of desire did indeed step into the flat. She had a bag in her hand, but it quickly slid to the floor when she froze by the door, eyes wide and glued to between Kyra’s thighs.

Kyra didn’t stop and she didn’t speak. She rubbed her clit harder, hips rotating, thighs tensing. Having Kassandra’s burning gaze on her as she pleasured herself was almost too much.

“Closer,” she rasped out, voice high and thick. Kassandra obeyed immediately, stalking towards the bed like she was about to unleash herself, but too afraid to. Kyra could see hunger and desire on her face, and it made her throb deep inside. She suddenly wanted—needed—to have Kassandra fill her so fully that she ached afterwards. She wanted to feel Kassandra’s hips slam against the back of her thighs as she mounted her from behind. She wanted Kassandra’s fingers to slip into her mouth as she fucked her into oblivion.

With those thoughts in mind, Kyra reached an intense orgasm. She threw her head back, finger slowing down as her clit pulsed and the pleasure ran through her. It ended too quickly, but it was still a while before she could relax fully and crack her eyes open. Just like her, Kassandra was breathing very hard. Her breaths were so loud that Kyra heard them, and knowing she had this sort of affect made her breath catch in her throat.

“Hey,” Kassandra spoke softly. Her voice was thick. “You missed me?”

Kyra smirked lightly. “I couldn’t wait,” she husked. “I’m sorry.”

Kassandra shook her head. She climbed on the bed and quickly covered Kyra’s body with her own. Her brown eyes were bright with lust, pupils completely blown wide. “No need to apologize,” she breathed unevenly. “One more orgasm to add before the many more I will give you.”

Kyra swallowed. Even though Kassandra was clothed, she was still warm and firm. Fabric between their skin would not do, though. Before she could voice her irritation at Kassandra’s lack of nudity, Kassandra suddenly pressed against her and she felt something hard between her legs. Kassandra’s lips pressed to her ear.

“Glad I put this on early, then. Just in case.”

Her hot breath washing over Kyra’s ear made her lower back tingle, and the realization of what Kassandra meant made her pussy throb. She slid her hands underneath Kassandra’s shirt and raked her nails down her back.

“You’re packing?” It came out breathier than intended.

Kassandra chuckled and lightly bit into her ear. “I’ve got my cock on, yes. Do you want it?”

Kyra shut her eyes tightly. _By the gods,_ she thought, _I’m going to die from arousal alone._

As Kassandra started to kiss along her jaw, she breathed out a shaky “ _yes, gods,_ ” and then bit down hard on her lip when Kassandra unzipped her jeans and pulled it out. It was warm, and feeling that hardness graze her inner thigh made her insides clench.

“Are you okay with this?” Kassandra panted against her throat, a little more serious than usual.

Kyra smiled softly. “Yes, Kassandra. Do whatever you want with me.”

Kassandra lifted herself, grinning. “Anything I want?”

Kyra lifted a brow. “Anything sexual.”

Kassandra’s grin broadened. “Can I suck your feet?”

She was not expecting that at all, and she made the most unattractive snorting sound as she laughed in surprise. Kassandra immediately laughed with her, and Kyra felt so _light_ and free, and it was euphoric. Their laughing morphed into kissing, and then the humour died away to pure hormones. Kyra wanted her to undress, but there was something oddly enticing about being taken like this, her naked and Kassandra not. She felt… more vulnerable, and with Kassandra as her safety net, she felt incredibly aroused by it.

Kassandra didn’t waste time with foreplay. Kyra was already incredibly wet, so when she slid the toy through her folds it coated in wetness easily. Kassandra must have felt it, because she groaned softly and then pressed it to Kyra’s entrance.

Kyra rarely masturbated. Sure, she did have her needs and sometimes they could not be ignored. But most times when she felt that itch, she went to the gym and worked her muscles until she didn’t ache so much anymore. So when Kassandra started to push inside, she met slight resistance. The most Kyra had taken in a while was three fingers. But Kassandra started whispering things into her ear, compliments and promises, and she kissed down her throat and traced her fingertips along Kyra’s hip, and then Kassandra sank inside easily and Kyra moaned sinfully into the air.

This was it. This was what she needed, this fullness, this sensation of Kassandra inside of her, stretching her wide. There was absolutely no pain, only a hot burn of pleasure. When Kassandra seemed sure that she was alright still, she slowly started to move her hips.

Kyra could barely believe how good it felt. With every drag of the toy inside of her, hot pleasure followed. Before long Kassandra was pounding into her, one hand gripped tightly around her hip despite the bandage.

“Kass... an…dra…” she gasped out, eyes squeezed shut. “Your… h…and!”

Kassandra grunted and ignored her. Kyra tried to remain concerned for her injured hand, but she simply couldn’t keep her thoughts. The moment one formed, Kassandra sank inside of her again and the thought scattered like butterflies in the wind.

“Kassandra…” she moaned. “Oh… Kassandra… so good… fuck…”

Kassandra swallowed the rest of her moans with a deep kiss. Kyra barely managed to remember how to kiss back, but she did, and then she was coming violently, body pressing up against Kassandra’s, her teeth sinking into Kassandra’s lower lip. She moaned and whined and writhed. Kassandra slowed her thrusting, lengthening her orgasm until she finally stopped moving, still seated deeply inside of her.

Kyra released Kassandra’s lips and collapsed back, gasping in huge mouthfuls of air. Her eyes fluttered open and she caught Kassandra staring down at her.

“Good?” she asked, smirking lightly.

Kyra managed to weakly slap her arm. “Smug bastard.”

XxX

Kassandra’s heart was thundering. From the moment she had stepped into the flat to see Kyra frantically pleasuring herself, her heart had been working overtime. She could feel her blood pulsing in her ears.

She slowly eased herself out of Kyra, pleased to hear a moan of protest, and then quickly discarded her clothes. She would have undressed immediately, but Kyra had simply been too tempting. She needed to take her immediately, and so she had.

“You’re so handsome,” Kyra sighed softly.

Kassandra glowed at the comment. She carelessly tossed her clothes to the floor and then covered Kyra’s body with her own again. This time, they were skin to skin. Kyra was lightly sweaty and incredibly warm. Her nipples were rock hard where they pressed to Kassandra’s breasts, and it sent a throb through her.

“I want to take you again,” Kassandra told her. “Would you let me?”

Kyra snorted softly. “Are you seriously asking?”

“What? It’s called manners.”

Kyra gave her a teasing smile. Kassandra’s chest warmed and her heart skipped a beat. When Kyra flipped onto her belly and pressed her ass against Kassandra’s front, her heart skipped another beat. She swallowed thickly.

“Fuck me from behind,” Kyra told her, staring over her shoulder. “Hard.”

Kassandra’s entire body tingled. She did as commanded and used a hand to slightly spread Kyra’s thighs, and then she eased the toy back inside until her hips pressed to Kyra’s ass. It was an intensely good feeling, and with Kyra moaning for her again, it was all Kassandra could do not to come hard against where the toy rubbed against her clit. Going hard would do it for her, too.

Taking a short breath to ground herself, Kassandra dropped forward to cover Kyra’s back with her body, as much as she could in the position, and then she started to move. She started slow at first, how she liked to, and as Kyra’s breaths quickened and her fingers clenched into the sheets, she moved quicker.

Kyra started thrusting back against her, slapping their skin together, and Kassandra latched onto a spot by her shoulder. She let her teeth sink softly into the flesh, and then she braced herself, used her right hand to hold Kyra’s hip, and picked up the pace. She slid out almost all the way, and then slammed back in with a wet slap that bounced in their ears and drew forth a desperate groan from them both.

Kassandra used every sculpted muscle she had to keep Kyra in the perfect position, allowing her to fuck her just right, hit every spot. She only wished she could see the way Kyra’s pussy stretched around her cock, but that would be for another time.

“Kassandra!” Kyra cried out loudly.

Kassandra released the skin from her teeth, swiped her tongue over the darkening spot, and then she moved her lips to Kyra’s ear and released a soft breath. “Come for me,” she commanded hotly, firmly. “Kyra.”

Kyra did. She came undone gloriously, bucking her hips so wildly that Kassandra came herself, unable to hold it back any longer. The pleasure was intense and wild, like a small fire suddenly doused with gasoline. Kassandra bit into her lip and wrapped her arm around Kyra’s waist as she came, her hips still but jogging every so often. When she came down from the height, she released a mountain of a breath and pressed her forehead to Kyra’s shoulder.

“Fuck,” Kassandra groaned.

Kyra laughed breathlessly. “We certainly did.”

Kassandra didn’t want to move, but staying in that position would grow uncomfortable fast without the motion of her hips. Unhappily, she removed the toy and flopped down on the bed. Kyra immediately collapsed forward, releasing little moans into her pillow, probably experiencing aftershocks.

“I don’t really smoke, but I feel like this is the part where I light one up. Don’t you think?”

Kyra turned her face to look at her. “You do and say the oddest things after sex.”

She laughed and then moved closer. They didn’t speak again, but Kassandra was okay with that. She removed the strap entirely, pulled Kyra into her arms and then lazily traced patterns along her skin. She ignored the light pain in her hands, and focused on the beating of their hearts instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are always welcome. there will be more smut in the next chapter probably. we are heading for some juicy drama (: Thank you for reading! if you'd love to support me or request something, you can visit my tumblr at danijaynel


End file.
